Lonely Faces, aka Roommates
by NaughtyTech
Summary: Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay rommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. But Naruto's past comes back to haunt them. Can they get throught this? KibaNaru, SasuNaru. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for language and mild suggestions of sexuality.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 15.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF.

Please read:

It has come to my attention that a story by this name has been written. Therefore its new title is Lonely Faces. I have posted it on other sites as such.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

* * *

Kiba began to unpack his things, today was his first day at the University. Kiba didn't know why he bothered going at all; he was told by his parents that an education was everything these days, but he still didn't know what he wanted to do in life.

Once he had unpacked his things, he laid back on his bed, deep in thought. The room in which he resided was on the university campus, a double dorm room having identical pairs of beds, dressers, nightstands and desks on either side of the room. He was wondering distantly what his roommate would be like, hopefully someone quiet, someone who kept to themselves, someone like him.

He sat up and ran his fingers though his hair, looking out the window over the wide expanse of sports fields, forests and parking lots, illuminated in the pale morning sun. Would he really fit in here, he didn't like school much, though his marks where outstanding enough to earn him a full scholarship, but he always felt his dreams lay outside that of academic pursuit.

He was roused from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. It was probably his roommate. Getting up, he strode to the door and turned the brass knob. He found on the other side, a boy around his age. He had a lean figure, spiky blond hair; bunched up by the tie die bandana on his forehead, whisker like markings on his face, wore loose fitting clothing, carried a large blue duffle bag, and grinned from ear to ear. But the thing that captured Kiba's attention the most was his piercing blue eyes.

"Hi!" said the boy, reaching out a hand for him to shake. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I guess I'll be your roommate!"

Kiba groaned inwardly, he certainly wasn't the quiet type.

"Uh … Hi, I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." he said, grasping his outreached hand and shaking.

"Kiba huh, I like that name." said Naruto, moving into the room.

"There's something I need to tell you before we become roomies." he said, turning to face Kiba, a look of ferocity in his gaze that caught him off guard. "I'm gay! If you have a problem with that you better tell me now!"

"Oh … Uh no, I really don't mind." replied Kiba, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

Naruto glared at him a moment longer before the smile returned to his face. "In that case, I think we'll be good friends!"

He turned around and shot his bag onto the bed unoccupied by Kiba's stuff.

"What's up with those weird markings on your face?" asked Naruto, spotting the red lines on either cheek.

"These? Just tribal tattoos. What about you?"

"I dunno, I've had them ever since I can remember. They're scars I think."

"When is orientation supposed to start?" asked Naruto, sitting on a chair by his bed.

"In half an hour I think." said Kiba, glancing at his watch.

"Well, we'd better get down there!" he said, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yeah." conceded Kiba with a glum expression.

"Cheer up!" said Naruto. "Should be fun! It's not like classes start today, there just showing us around the school."

Kiba's appearance didn't brighten, it was still looking at the many places that he would be bored out of his mind in.

"Come on, we need to look around the university, we don't want to not know where we are going when classes start." said Naruto, getting up and heading towards the door.

Kiba unwillingly followed him out the door and closed it behind them.

-

The orientation took the better half of a day. They went to the various wings, and their guide would tell them of different things that they would be doing in them. Naruto asked many questions, which annoyed Kiba slightly as it meant that they would have to stay longer while it was answered.

When they reached the cafeteria at noon, they stopped to eat. The eatery was filled with all kinds of generic food chains. Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, Starbucks, all the types of food one could ever want was here. Kiba didn't much approve of all the fast food places, their food was good enough, but it was like he was being forced to give his money to these people. In the end he decided to go to the universities own stand and get a sandwich, milk and an apple.

He sat at an empty table and began to enjoy his food when Naruto joined him, his tray laden with all different kinds of food from what looked like all of the different restaurants.

"I'm starving!" he said, looking at his food with a tortured appearance.

"Think you've got enough!?" said Kiba, laughing.

"Think you've got too much!?" asked Naruto, looking at Kiba's meager meal. "You've got to eat more!"

They ate their meal, Naruto blabbing away about the places they had just been to, his mouth full of food. Naruto continually offered Kiba some, to which he promptly refused due to his sudden loss of appetite.

Naruto paused for a moment while taking a sip from his pop, when a kid about their own age approached them. He had jet black hair and eyes to match, his slim build gave way to his slender features as he smirked sardonically at them. Naruto didn't look at all pleased to see him.

"Hello Naruto." he said, his tone was high and condescending. "Chatting up another boy?"

"Get lost Sasuke!" said Naruto, anger in his voice, glaring with the same ferocity as Kiba witnessed earlier.

"Come now, there's no need to be rude. What's this one's name?" he asked, glancing at Kiba.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto's roommate." he said, sensing that it was probably better that he answer.

"Oh, his roommate, I see. I'd keep your eye on him if I were you; he can be a real 'pain in the butt'." he said, putting a delicate inflection on the last four words.

"Get the fuck lost Uchiha!" bellowed Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled as he walked away, waving at them as he went.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba, shocked at the confrontation.

"That was Sasuke, my ex. He's a real jerk and I don't want to talk about him." said Naruto, still looking slightly mad.

Kiba could strangely relate to Naruto, his ex-girlfriend had cheated on him with one of his supposed friends a few days before he came here, the bitch. He too would rather not talk about it.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Kiba noticed a small amount of moisture pool at the boy's eyes and decided to pretend he didn't see it.

-

They continued their tour of the school, going faster without the exited questions from Naruto, who still looked shaken up, and finished as they were brought to the common room, filled with televisions, pool tables, comfortable looking couches, a fireplace; most likely for the winter, and a small coffee dispenser in a corner.

The crowd dispersed, some going up to the dormitories, others sitting sleepily on one of the couches. Kiba was among those heading to the dormitories, Naruto in toe, still looking morose.

Kiba turned on the laptop on his desk and wheeled a chair closer, Naruto began to unpack his stuff unenthusiastically. He logged on and opened a text message from his mom.

M◊M: 'Hello son, how was your first day at university? Did you learn anything new?'

KїѢα: 'Lessons don't start till tomorrow.'

M◊M: 'OIC. Are you feeling any better?'

KїѢα: 'I'm fine mom, I don't want to talk about it.'

M◊M: 'Ok, ok. Do you need anything, Money?'

KїѢα: 'I'm fine, stop worrying about me.'

M◊M: 'Ok, as long as your sure you're fine.'

KїѢα: 'Yes mom, I'm sure I'm fine.'

M◊M: 'Ok then, I'll talk to you tomorrow, your father sends his love, bye!'

KїѢα: 'Bye!'

"What-cha doing?" asked Naruto.

Kiba looked from around his screen. Naruto had finished unpacking his stuff and was now sprawled out on his bed, starring up at the sealing.

"Just chatting with my mom, she gets so worried sometimes." he replied, closing the lid to his laptop.

"Oh, I see." said Naruto monotonously.

"Bet your mom's the same huh?" said Kiba, laughing slightly.

"No, she's dead." said Naruto simply.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry!" stammered Kiba, mortified that he had just laughed at the topic.

"You don't need to be, it was a long time ago. I was six when my parents died in a car crash. I can't really remember them." he said, rolling over so that he faced the wall. "I've been from foster home to foster home ever since."

Kiba sensed the pain beyond the boy's voice and decided to not speak of the subject again.

Looking at the boy, he determined that there was more to him that meets the eye, and that he was probably in for a rough ride. Still, he could understand at least some of his hardship, and was sure that nobody could be better as his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for language and mild suggestions of sexuality.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 15.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF

* * *

**Chapter 02**

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. Kiba had never been more stressed out in his life. He had bitten off mare than he can chew when he had applied for all of those courses. History, Chemistry, Physics, English, Biology, Psychology...

The most surprising bit was that Naruto seemed to be in almost all of his classes. He had taken the boy for being a free spirited, footloose person, unconcerned about his studies, but did he ever prove him wrong. Naruto was probably near his own intelligence, and considering, that was saying something.

He was just glad the first week was over, it was Friday night and he felt like doing nothing. He had a mountain of homework, but it could be spread out so that he didn't have to strain that much. Naruto too seemed relieved; Kiba had the impression that the blond had more subjects than he did. But Naruto, unlike Kiba, wanted to go out and do something.

"Hey, Kiba!" said Naruto, waving his hand over Kiba's face.

Kiba was sitting at his desk, face firmly planted on the polished wood so that his cheek squished from the weight of his head.

"Whaaaaat?" he moaned, finally acknowledging the source of noise that had been bugging him for the past ten minutes.

"Let's go to a bar or something, you need loosening up!" he said concernedly.

"Look, I said I don't have a problem with gays, but I don't swing that way." he said sullenly.

Naruto chuckled. "It's nothing like that, I just want to have a drink with my roommate."

"Argh!" he said, turning his face on the table and applying his other cheek to the desk, now looking away from Naruto.

Naruto persisted, walking around the desk so that he faced him once again.

"Come on, you're all stressed out. We can just go somewhere, unwind, get hammered. Doesn't it sound fun?" he asked, titling his head so that it was level with Kiba's.

Kiba did have to admit, getting smashed held great attraction at the moment. He grinned, and with a sigh, finally conceded.

"Ok … Just no gay bars." he said, laughing.

"You know, I've never actually been to a gay bar." said Naruto, deciding to address his joke.

"Whatever, where's the nearest bar?" he asked drearily.

Naruto grinned toothily. "Lucky for us, I've already looked it up."

"Wow, I really should have known." he said, giving a half smirk. "I really don't know how you could be a genius and an idiot at the same time but I really don't care."

Kiba removed his face from the desk and stretched. "Well, lead the way!"

-

"THIS IS WHAT YOU MENT BY A BAR!" yelled Kiba over the loud pounding music of the night club they had entered a moment ago.

"YEAH, WHAT DID YOU THINK I MENT?" asked Naruto, also raising his voice over the roaring, fast beat tune.

"I DON'T KNOW, A DEN OR PUB OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he replied, covering his ears.

"NO WAY, THAT WOULDN'T BE NEARLY AS MUCH FUN!" said Naruto, entering the huge crowd on the dance floor.

Kiba groaned and headed straight for the bar.

"What can I get you?" said the husky man behind the counter.

"Scotch on the rocks." he replied, rubbing his temples.

"Coming right up!" said the man, turning to the various liquors behind him.

Kiba looked over the crowd; a lot of his classmates were there, obviously enjoying their time off. The man gave him his drink. He downed it and ordered another, drinking it slower this time. Naruto came to join him, breathing raggedly.

"Sex on the beach!" he told the server and received a fruity cocktail.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Kiba, though no answer was needed; Naruto looked like he could light a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, but you aren't. Just sitting here in a corner, slowly getting drunk. You're sucking the life out of the place. You should go dance, I'm sure that Hinata has a crush on you; maybe you should ask her if she wants to dance." said Naruto slyly.

"She has a crush on you, you simpleton." said Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well that explains it." he replied, again reminding Kiba of his smart stupid paradox.

Kiba's cell phone began to vibrate. He looked at the screen, it read: Sakura.

"I've got to take this." he told Naruto before heading for the bathroom which drowned out a lot of the noise; it was deserted. Flipping it open, he raised the phone to his ear.

"What are you calling me for Sakura!" he hissed into the phone, visibly angered.

He heard a hearty sniff as he female voice replied.

"I'm so sorry Kiba, can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"No, not after you went behind my back and slept with my closest friend. I can never forgive you for that!"

"Please Kiba! It meant nothing, I want you back!"

"It may have meant nothing to you, but you have permanently lost my trust! This isn't the first time you've cheated on me, and if I let it continue, it won't be the last! Goodbye Sakura!"

"No please, Kiba! I …"

He folded the phone and her cries ceased immediately. Wiping the tears that flooded his vision, he turned to the door. Naruto stood in front of it, a look of concern on his face. Kiba jumped back, had he heard his conversation?

"Girl troubles?" he asked, adopting an unusually serious tone.

"Uh … yeah. Its nothing." said Kiba dismissively.

Naruto sighed, he didn't believe for a second that it was nothing, but knew better than to pry. They returned to the bar and Kiba ordered another Scotch.

"What was all that commotion in the bathroom earlier? Not getting frisky with him already, are you?" asked a cool, condescending voice behind them.

They turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, sardonic smirk firmly in place.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" asked Naruto, glaring intently.

"Just having some harmless fun." he replied, raising his hands as though to show he had nothing up his sleeves.

"Yeah, well leave us the fuck alone!" said Naruto, turning back to the bar.

"You really shouldn't curse so much, your date will think it un-ladylike of you."

Naruto spun around in his stool and punched Sasuke, hard in the nose. People around them gasped and cleared the way for his falling body. He fell to the floor with a smack.

To say that Kiba was surprised would be an understatement. He had never seen Naruto this mad before. He was usually so happy and carefree when he wasn't stressed about his homework. He sure as hell didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Come on, let's go." said Naruto, turning away from Sasuke and heading out the door.

Kiba followed, looking back at the figure on the floor, clutching his nose, blood dripping from underneath his hands.

-

After leaving the bar, they headed to a liquor store and bought a few bottles of vodka. Strictly speaking, alcohol was not allowed on campus, but the acts of the many students often went unpunished. Besides, it hadn't been to most pleasant of night's for either of them.

They headed up to their dorm room, knowing that no one would disturb their drinking when they got there. Having had a bit to drink already, Kiba fumbled for a moment with the keys before opening the door.

Naruto sat on the floor, his back to the frame of his bed, Kiba joining him. They each took a container of the clear liquid and drank deeply.

After a while, all the time emptying their bottles, they got to talking about their ex. The combined alcohol and shared trauma, helped to loosen each other's tongues.

"… and then the bitch has the gull, the GULL to-Hic … to ask for my forgiveness again." said Kiba, his words slurring.

"I know exactly what you mean!" exclaimed Naruto, his speech equally hindered. "Sasuke, the prick, always went behind my back, until I said, ENOUGH!"

"You're such a great friend." said Kiba, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder, drunkenly.

"Thanks buddy!" said Naruto, returning the gesture.

"Naruto?" said Kiba after a minute. "What's it like to be-Hic … to be with another man?"

Naruto tilted his head back, and pondered exuberantly.

"I guess pretty much the same as a woman, you just have to worry about another shaft and one less pussy!" said Naruto, thinking his statement rather funny and laughing emphatically.

"Eeeww." said Kiba, also laughing.

They sat there for a while, getting pissed of their asses and regaling each other with embracing stories about their ex.

" … Yeah, we really need to start choosing our partners better! We have lousy taste." said Naruto, now holding on to Kiba for support.

"I guess so, at least you've got-Hic … people hitting on you all the time!" said Kiba, putting on an overly pouty face.

"Aww, don't do that, it makes me want to …" said Naruto, trailing off as he leaned in towards Kiba.

Their lips met for a moment before Naruto backed off.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, I don't know why I-" Kiba silenced him with a drunken finger to his lips.

"It's ok … I kinda liked it." he said, moving closer.

They both pressed forwards and kissed again. It wasn't the most elegant kiss to say the least, but Kiba really didn't care. This felt good, it felt right, it was great. They deepened their kiss, their lips moving sluggishly over one another.

This was the hottest thing either of them had experienced. As they probed the deep recesses of each other's mouths, Kiba wondered if he would remember this in the morning, remember how their combined pain and drunkenness had brought them together. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he enjoyed the sweet taste of his partners tongue, and consoled each other's broken hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for language and mild suggestions of sexuality.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 15.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF

* * *

**Chapter 03**

* * *

Kiba awoke groggily, and applied his hand to his forehead. What a hangover! He registered dimly that he wasn't in his own bed and tried to hold back a gag.

He turned around and nearly fell off the cot as he spotted Naruto beside him, wearing only his underwear. He looked down and noticed that he too had only his boxers on.

Memories from the previous night flooded in on him and he resisted another gag.

Oh God! What the fuck did we do last night!?

He rushed over to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, his stomach finally winning out. Naruto stirred at the sudden movement and moaned over the intense pain of his headache. Naruto then became quiet, the recollections also coming back to him. He sprang out of bed.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" he exclaimed, turning to see Kiba kneeling over the toilet. "What did we do? Shit! Please don't hate me! Oh god, I'm such a screw up!"

His musings were interrupted by another loud retch from Kiba.

"Are you ok Kiba? Shit! I'm so sorry! We were both drunk and I- Oh god, I always manage to screw things up!"

Kiba came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth, inhaling raggedly.

"It's not your fault. As you said, we were both drunk. I can't even remember much of what happened." he said, trying to calm himself down, as much as Naruto.

"Me either, I can only remember … uh … kissing, then it's a blur." said Naruto, breathing hard.

"Same here, I don't think we did anything else. We were too drunk to do anything, plus if we had, I think we'd be less another article of clothing." he said, taking slow and steady lungfuls of air.

One thing came out at Kiba, one thing he remembered clearly from the night before, the pure enjoyment he got from kissing Naruto. What the hell!? I'm straight aren't I!? I like women! Can I be Bi? What the fuck is going on!?

Kiba tried to collect his thoughts in a calm and rational fashion. Ok, first thing, clear things up with Naruto, he didn't want him to feel like it was all his fault. Second, I will throw up some more and take some aspirin. Then I'll consider this whole … business.

"Naruto, it wasn't completely one sided, so don't blame you're self. We were both drunk and in need of comforting. I won't let this jeopardize our friendship." he said soothingly, trying to at least look like he wasn't sick as a dog.

Naruto teared up slightly. "Thanks, you're a good friend." he said, hugging him.

Kiba blushed as their naked torsos touched. Noticing Kiba's discomfort, Naruto backed away, chuckling slightly.

They both dressed in silence, and took a few of Naruto's, "Morning After" pills, as he called them; all they really were was just industrial strength aspirin. They did the trick however, and he was finally able to clear his head.

After trying to muscle down some breakfast; Naruto having much greater success than Kiba, they decided that they would just do some homework.

However Kiba had no luck concentrating. All he could think about was his feeling towards Naruto. What were they? Was it just plutonic, or was there something more to their kissing last night, as his pleasure indicated there was.

He tried to imagine himself with Naruto, and was surprised when the images popped into his head so easily. They were enjoying a meal at a high class restaurant and Naruto was making a scene as he tried to pronounce a few object's loudly from the menu, he and Naruto frolicked in the waters of a lake as they splashed each other, Kiba inhailing Naruto's scent as they cuddled together after a long night of making love. What the fuck was that!?

He hit himself in the head and Naruto looked up.

"Having trouble?" he asked, referring to the page Kiba had been pouring for the past half hour.

"Uh … No, I'm fine …" he said, attempting to sound casual. He might as well ask the one with experience. "Naruto … When did you first find out you were gay?"

"… hmm … I guess when I first kissed Sasuke." he said, a slight distain to his voice. "Why?"

"Just curious." he said, non-chalantly.

"Kiba, just because you kissed me, it doesn't make you gay!" he said, smiling. "It just means you kissed a guy!"

Kiba made an effort to look comforted, he hadn't just kissed him, he experienced something too. Naruto seemed to know that he was hiding something.

"What's up?" he asked, inquisitively.

"I … I … I think I felt something else …" he said, struggling to keep his tone flat.

Naruto's eyes widened, realizing his implication. "Oh … Well, that's nothing. A lot of people experience that and it's doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"But, how can you tell if it means nothing?" he asked, his voice unchecked.

"I guess you'll have to wait. If you experience something like that again, and the feeling is still there, then maybe …" replied Naruto, trailing off.

Kiba got up. He had to know.

"Sorry about this!" he said, before kissing him in the lips passionately.

Naruto's eyes widened further as Kiba pushed closer. What the hell had gotten into him? He was usually so calm and, well, boring. They broke, Kiba panting somewhat.

"Feel anything?" whispered Naruto, Kiba's face still an inch away.

"Not a thing." he whispered back, capturing his lips again ferverently.

They stayed there for a while, Naruto; sitting over the side of his bed, leaning back on his elbows, Kiba; standing above him, hands on either side of him, using the bed for support as he bent over to kiss him deeply. As the night before, he found that it felt right, that he enjoyed kissing him.

Naruto backed away, blushing. Kiba was surprised, Naruto was always so bold.

"We shouldn't be doing this." he said, looking anywhere but at Kiba's eyes.

"Why not?" asked Kiba, trying to kiss him again.

"You're not yourself, and you haven't taken my feelings into account." he said, pulling away further.

Kiba blushed, noticing what he was doing.

"I … I'm sorry." he said, taking his hands off the bed and turning away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just experimented on you without your permission." he said, his back still towards him. "I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head."

He strode to the door and left without a second glance.

'What should I do?' thought Naruto desperately. He had set Kiba off limits till now, both because he was his roommate, and because he thought the man was straight. But now what? Do I feel anything for him? How does Kiba really feel? Should I help him through this? He didn't want to get hurt, but he must be feeling really confused right now. He would just have to wait for Kiba to make the first move, if he wanted to shrug it off then fine, if he wanted to continue, he would have to think about what they were doing, and how he felt.

Kiba didn't return until a few hours later. He entered the room and Naruto glanced at him. He was starring at the floor, looking extremely depressed.

"Are you ok? Did you get your head straightened out?" he asked, and winced when he noticed he had used the word, "straightened".

"I don't know … I'm sorry, you must hate me … pushing all this on you like that …" said Kiba, tears dropping to the floor below. What has gotten into me, I'm always calm and collective, now I'm confused and crying.

"I don't hate you!" said Naruto, running forwards and embracing him comfortingly. "I understand what you're going through, it's confusing and painful, and I'm going to be here to aid you, you don't have to go through this alone." he said, stroking Kiba's head as he cried into his shoulder.

He remembered how it was for him, and how he had to bear through it on his own. He didn't want that for Kiba, especially since it was partially his fault.

-

After Kiba had calmed down, Kiba agreed that he would share his thoughts and emotions with Naruto from now on, in exchange, Naruto would not criticize, and he would give his advice.

"I'm just confused. I like women, and I like you, so am I Bi?" he asked, needing answers.

"Maybe, it's too early to know." replied Naruto, feeding his need.

"Do you … I mean … Do you like me?" he asked, glancing into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto wasn't quite prepared for this question, and didn't know how to answer. He blushed.

"I … I don't know, I think I might." he said, trying in vain to keep his voice level.

This might be harder than he thought. Right now, Kiba totally trusted him, he was vulnerable at the moment and he didn't want him to think that he was taking advantage of him.

"So …" said Kiba, still lost in the ocean of Naruto's baby blue eyes. "… What now?"

"Now, you need to rest." he said, guiding him by the arm to his bed. "You can make your conclusions tomorrow, after you've had a good night's sleep."

Kiba changed and got under the covers, all in all it had been a very tiring day, and Kiba saw the sense in sleeping on it. Naruto kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks Naruto." he managed to say, before dozing off.

-

Kiba awoke as the soft morning light pierced his eye lids. He rolled over and saw Naruto, looking out the window, sitting at his desk, sipping on a cup of coffee, another cup beside him.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully, noticing that Kiba was conscious.

"Coffee?" asked Naruto, offering him the other cup.

"Thanks …" muttered Kiba, sipping on the coffee as he sat up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, interested in more than his physical discomforts.

"Better." he replied, as he put the cup down on the nightstand and stretched.

"Good. Do you still 'like' me?" he asked bluntly, gauging his reaction.

"… Yeah, I guess I do." he said, tuning red.

Naruto chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, you need to finish up your homework."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for language and mild suggestions of sexuality.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 15.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**NEW Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 04**

* * *

Naruto wanted to take things slowly with Kiba, just so he wouldn't feel pressured or overwhelmed. They confined their shows of affection over the next couple of weeks to light kissing in their dorm room. Naruto also didn't want to pressure him about going public with his sexual orientation. Kiba had decided he was Bi, he felt attracted to both sexes, so it fit the bill.

Kiba felt happier than ever, despite the mountains of homework. Kiba finally had someone he could just reach out and touch, whenever he felt lonely. Kiba had always been rather antisocial, but Naruto was constantly trying to stop that, being one who liked being the center of attention, and being one who knew what loneliness felt like.

"Let's go do something!" said Naruto, bending over Kiba who was rolling over in his bed.

Kiba groaned and put a pillow over his head in response.

"It's Saturday night and all you ever want to do is sleep. You can sleep when you're dead, get up!" he said, starting to tickle the skin on his exposed side.

Kiba squirmed, laughing uncontrollably, before grunting and hefting himself out of bed.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked, resigning to the fact that he wouldn't win.

"How bout we go to that Oriental restaurant?" said Naruto. "I'm in the mood for some egg rolls and tofu."

Kiba gave an involuntary shiver; he hated tofu with a passion.

Naruto laughed. "You don't need to eat any tofu."

"Ok, let's go." sighed Kiba.

There was a knock at the door as Kiba got to his feet, preparing to leave. Naruto went to answer it.

"Hello?" said Naruto at the pink haired girl standing at the entrance.

"Hello. Is Kiba there?" she asked, tentatively.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing here!?" said Kiba, glancing over Naruto's shoulder.

"Kiba, I came to apologies in person. I am really sorry about what happened, and I want-" Kiba interrupted her.

"I don't care what you want! We are through, get it? Through!"

"Kiba, I know how you get. You really can't mean to say you haven't been lonely." she said, as if pointing out a fact that could not be avoided.

"I've found someone new!" he yelled.

"Ha, yeah right! I'm the only girl that has ever fallen for you!" she said scathingly.

"Well, its good he's not a girl, now isn't it!" he bellowed.

"Not a … You're gay now!?" she gasped, unbelievingly.

"Bi, but that doesn't matter! What matters is that you leave me alone!" he said, closing the door.

"Hold on a minute! Let's see this boyfriend of yours!" she said, holding the door open with a hand.

"Naruto, get over here!" he ordered.

Naruto sprang forward obediently, and, door wide open, Kiba frenched him spectacularly, surprising even Naruto as Kiba stuck his tongue aggressively in his mouth.

Kiba slammed the door on Sakura's gawking face as they deepened their kiss passionately.

"Damn, I have to get you angrier more often!" said Naruto, separating from Kiba's face for breath.

"Shut up and kiss me!" he commanded, pressing in again.

They had been waiting to actually 'make out' for quite a while. Naruto had been waiting for Kiba to be ready, and Kiba had just been waiting for Naruto to try it. But Sakura's visit had angered him, and it gave him the courage he needed to do it.

Kiba and Naruto sat on the couch in the corner and ran their fingers through each other's hair as they explored their partner's tongue.

He had to pace himself, Naruto was growing more and more attractive by the minute, but going from shyly kissing to sex in one night wasn't the best way to go about a healthy relationship. Regardless, he let his hungry eyes grope along every contour of Naruto's body. From the smooth velvet skin, to his round bubble butt, fuck he was hot!

They stayed there for a while, kissing each other, until Naruto's stomach gave a particularly loud growl.

"Hungry?" asked Kiba, pulling away.

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep going." he answered, trying to reapply his mouth to Kiba's lips.

Kiba chuckled. "Let's go, you wanted to go to that Oriental place did you not?"

Naruto glared at him for a moment before exhaling noisily.

"Ok, just promise me that we'll do this more often." he said with a wink.

"No objections here!" said Kiba, giving him one last peck on the cheek before heading for the door.

-

The next day, Kiba and Naruto were met with some weird looks as they entered the cafeteria for breakfast. They sat down and ate their meal, noticing that people around them whispered and glancing at them. Kiba was pretty sharp, and could guess the topic of their conversation. Someone must have heard or seen his confrontation with Sakura.

Seemingly to confirm his theory, Hinata ran over to their table to join them.

"Is it true what they're saying!?" she whispered frantically.

"What are they saying?" asked Naruto, genuinely perplexed.

"That you two are an … item." she said, tentatively.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, wide eyed, seeming to grasp the situation.

"Not that it is everyone's business, but yeah, we are!" said Naruto defiantly.

"I never knew you two were gay!" she said, her whispering now hoarse.

"Well, I'm gay, and Kiba's Bi, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, implementing that fiery passionate look in his eyes.

"Oh … Well it's not that I mind!" she said, backing away slightly at the ferocity of his gaze.

"… It's just some people don't exactly … like homosexuality here." she said, looking around fearfully.

"I don't care! It's none of their concern!" Naruto said, raising his voice slightly so that some of the people around them could hear.

"Kiba, are you ok?" asked Hinata, obviously concerned.

Naruto looked at him and gasped. Kiba was stark white and trembling, staring down at the table.

"Let's go." he said, rounding the table and helping Kiba to his feet.

They walked out of the dining hall, Hinta pursuing them, all eyes following them as they exited.

-

Naruto guided Kiba to his bed and sat him down, draping a sheet over his back. He was still trebling violently. Naruto took a seat beside him and put his arms around him comfortingly. Hinata stood near the entrance awkwardly before sitting on a chair across from them.

"It's ok. You don't have to be so worried, everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." said Naruto soothingly, rubbing his shoulders.

Kiba leaned his head on Naruto's chest, taking comfort in the rhythmic beating of his heart. Naruto's eye's watered, he knew that Kiba was antisocial, and being the talk of the school wouldn't bode well for his mental state. He remembered his own struggle, when the people around him found out he was gay, and he remembered the loneliness it brought him.

"It'll be fine. Whatever they think doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are happy and true to yourself." he said, now rocking back and forth calmly, tears running down his face at Kiba's pain.

Hinata patted Kiba's hand placatingly. "Naruto's right Kiba, not everyone cares if you're Bi or not. I know my friends think it's brave of you to be having a relationship despite some people's 

opinion. You need to show them that you don't care what they think, and sitting here, curled up in your room isn't going to achieve that!"

Kiba nodded meekly, tears tracing long lines of pain and falling onto Naruto's shirt.

"Thank you Hinata, you've been a great help, but I think it's best if you leave us alone for a while." said Naruto, still looking down into Kiba's hair.

Hinata nodded understandingly, and walked to the exit.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." she said, and closed the door behind her.

They sat in silence, Naruto calmly stroking Kiba's tresses, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

He wouldn't let what happened to him happen to Kiba as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for language and mild suggestions of sexuality.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 15.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 05**

* * *

On Monday morning, Kiba and Naruto walked together to their first class. Kiba kept his head down as the whispering crowds around them watched their progress through the halls. Naruto was giving him words of encouragement, but they didn't help alleviate Kiba's dread.

In class, Naruto spotted many people passing notes and looking back at them. When the teacher announced that they could leave, Naruto hated himself for being in different classes as Kiba for the rest of the day. He hoped he would be ok.

Kiba spent the remainder of the morning and afternoon, drudging to his various classes and keeping out of sight. As his last class ended, he rushed back to his dorm room, Naruto would be there already. He desperately needed him; today had really been hard on him.

Kiba opened the door, the lights were off and the curtains drawn, it was pitch black. Maybe he had gone somewhere? He turned on the lights.

Kiba let out a loud gasp. Naruto was lying on the floor, foaming at the mouth, nose bleeding. Kiba rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. He spotted a small bag on the floor, lined with a white powder.

Cocaine?

"Naruto!" he cried, hitting him gently on the face. "Naruto, can you hear me!? NARUTO!"

Kiba checked his pulse, still there, but weak. He took out his phone and called an ambulance.

"Naruto! You idiot, what have you done!" he yelled, scooping him up.

Kiba knew that he needed to get him help as soon as possible. He ran down the 4 flights of stairs from their room, Naruto clutched in his arms, and exited the building. An ambulance pulled into the parking lot and Kiba sprinted for it.

"Please, you have to help him! I think he overdosed on cocaine!" he said to the paramedic.

"Ok, just put him down here." she said, lowering the stretcher from the back of the flashing vehicle.

A crowd gathered as he lowered Naruto's prone form. He then followed the cart into the ambulance and they drove off, speeding for the hospital.

-

Kiba sat on the chair beside Naruto's bed, holding his hand and circling his thumb over the boy's fingers. The doctors had told him that he was in a stable condition, and that if he had gotten him here any later, his life may have been in jeopardy. They also said that they had called his guardians; so far they hadn't shown up.

Kiba just stared into Naruto's face. What on earth had possessed him to do such a thing? Naruto never mentioned anything about a drug problem.

The door opened and a woman with brown graying hair walked into the room.

"Naruto!" she screamed, running to his side. "Naruto! Not again! I thought we were through this!"

"Are you Naruto's foster parent?" asked Kiba, startled at her sudden appearance.

"Yes, well, I was his last one." she said, looking down at Naruto, a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean, not again?" inquired Kiba.

"This isn't the first time he's overdosed on drugs!" she said, anger now apparent in her voice.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "He's done this before? When?"

"Who are you anyway? Why do you care so much about him?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm … I'm his roommate, and, I guess … his boyfriend." said Kiba, blushing slightly.

"I see." she said, her voice flat. "And he hasn't told you yet. Well, now's as good a time as any."

She paused for a moment and turned to Kiba, a look grievance on her face. "Naruto met a boy, his name was Sasuke. After he met this boy, Naruto began to develop feelings for him. They went out for a while, but Sasuke wasn't the faithful type. After he had had enough, Naruto ended their relationship. All of Naruto's friends showed their true colors when he told them about his being gay, and he was left with no one to help him through this period in his life. After that, he slipped into a deep depression, and turned to drugs."

She stopped and rubbed her temples. Kiba listened to every part of her story with rapt attention.

She breathed in heavily and continued. "A couple of years passed, he was pushed from home to home; no family could take it for long. Me and my husband then took him in. We worked hard, trying to help his addiction, but my husband grew tired of his constant slip ups. Naruto finally kicked the stuff and began living a normal life. And now …"

Kiba turned to Naruto's bed, still clutching his hand "Oh god, this is all my fault! I didn't know! I've been having troubles lately, but … Naruto, why didn't you tell me!?"

Kiba closed his eyes, tears ran down his face, and he pulled Naruto's arm to his chest, embracing it. "Naruto, please forgive me!"

"… There's nothing to forgive …"

Kiba eye's shot open and he looked at Naruto.

Naruto, eye lids fluttered and he groaned as he turned groggily and sat up.

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba, embracing him and burying his face into Naruto's chest as he wept. "Naruto, I'm sorry!"

"Stop! Stop blaming yourself! This isn't your fault! It's mine, I'm such an idiot! I never wanted you to see me like this. I'm the one that should be sorry!" he said, tears of his own splashing down on Kiba's head.

The woman sighed as she saw the two boys sob into each other's arms. Naruto looked up, and noticed for the first time that someone else was in the room.

"… Granny Smith." sniffed Naruto, wiping his face.

"You've really done it this time. Paul absolutely refused to come. He's worried about you, but he just thinks you're going to end up doing it again." she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me. I was just so unhappy to see Kiba struggling, and I …"

He looked down, ashamed to show his face.

"Naruto, I wish you would have told me about this. I thought you trusted me?" said Kiba, looking imploringly into Naruto's eyes.

"… I do, I just didn't want to lose you. If I'd told you, you'd just have thought I was some drug addict and never spoken to me again." he mumbled, still staring at a spot on the blanket.

"I would never do such a thing! What would give you that idea?" asked Kiba, trying to place his face in front of the area that Naruto was staring at.

Naruto kept quiet, feeling that this question could not be answered satisfactorily. Kiba got up and sat beside him on the bed, placing his arm over his shoulder comfortingly, as Naruto had done the day before. Naruto looked up, teary-eyed and lips trembling.

"Thank you Kiba!" he said, leaning his head onto Kiba's shoulder. "You're such a good person!"

"Yes he is, not everyone would put up with this!" said Granny Smith. "You're lucky you have him, and you better not screw it up!"

She gazed at them a moment longer, before exhaling deeply and heading for the door. "I'm going to go tell Paul that you're fine. This had better be the last time! I might not forgive you next time!"

She left them, and Kiba stared after her. He hoped Naruto wouldn't do this again, but even if she wouldn't forgive him, he would.

-

Over the next couple of days, Naruto recuperated in the hospital. The University agreed to let Naruto come back under the condition that he attend some drug user's anonymous meetings, and of course, that he promised not to do it again. Naruto might have found this extremely stressful had he done it alone, but Kiba was there with him every step of the way.

He found himself growing more and more in love with Kiba, not that he really knew what love felt like. He just adored him with every particle that made up his being. He was his life raft in an ocean of worries, doubts, and regrets.

Once he was cleared to go home, Kiba brought him back to the campus. He didn't want anyone to see him come back, so they waited until classes started, that way he stood less chance of being spotted and questioned.

They entered the dorm building and walked up the stairs to their floor. They rounded the corner to where their room was and saw a figure sitting in front of their door, apparently asleep.

"Hinata?" asked Kiba, trying to rouse the girl.

She opened her eyes and, seeing them, jumped to her feet. Hinata paused, looking at Naruto with anger on her features before slapping him, hard across the face.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" she said, and embraced him, bawling into his shirt.

Naruto rubbed the spot where she had hit him for a moment and hugged her back. He too began to cry.

'I'm so lucky to have friends that care about me.' he thought.

Kiba guided his two blubbering friends into the room with a sigh and closed the door behind them.

They calmed down a little and Hinata explained that his trip to the hospital didn't go unnoticed. He was currently the talk of the school. The problem was, they either really felt for him, or really hated him.

"So you'd better be on your guard, I don't like the way some people are talking about you." she said.

"Don't worry, I know how to defend myself." said Naruto, flexing his arm jokingly.

Kiba was glad to see that he was able to poke fun at the situation, he was returning to his old, exuberant self. He wondered though if Hinata's words where true, and some of their schoolmates were actually targeting him. If they were, he would defend Naruto; nobody would harm him on his watch.

Naruto turned to Kiba, a serious look in his eyes. "Kiba, I want to thank you, you've been a great friend and I just want you to know I appreciate it."

Kiba smiled. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there for you at a time like this? Stop being so appreciative, it's just something anyone would do!"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, and burst into tears again, clutching Kiba. Kiba exhaled noisily and rolled his eyes as he stroked Naruto's back comfortingly.

He may be a drama queen, but he's my drama queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (PG-15) for language, violence and mild suggestions of sexuality.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 15.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 06**

* * *

The next morning, Kiba and Naruto learned what Hinata meant by being the talk of the school. As they walked down the halls on their way to their first class, many people stared misty-eyed at them, but many others stared daggers.

Kiba was starting to feel the pressure, but he wouldn't let it show. If Naruto saw him cracking up, he might have another relapse. Instead, he pretended not to even notice the crowds, and talked to Naruto as though nothing was happening.

" … So that's why the teacher decided to give me a 99 rather than 100."

"Ok, and how does that effect my grade?" asked Naruto, eyebrow raised.

"I guess it doesn't, I thought you might be interested in knowing." he said, trying to sound innocent.

"You can stop trying to force conversation because everyone is staring at us. Let's just get to class and ignore them." said Naruto, rolling his eyes.

Kiba sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. We have nothing to prove to these people."

"That's right, and if they don't like it, they can screw a banana!" said Naruto, shoving a finger in the air energetically.

"Screw a banana?" asked Kiba, thinking it a rather strange saying.

Naruto laughed. "Oh, Granny Smith taught me that one. I just thought it was so weird, so I started saying it."

Kiba was about to respond when someone stepped in their path.

"Back on the drug wagon are we?" asked Sasuke, contemptuously.

The moment Sasuke finished his sentence, he was on the floor, clutching his nose. But this time, it wasn't Naruto that hit him, it was Kiba.

"Get the fuck away from us you filthy piece of vermin!" spat Kiba, rage etched into every contour of his face.

It was Sasuke's fault; he was the one who got Naruto so depressed that he turned to drugs in the first place. If he so much as touched Naruto, he would rip his head off.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Naruto, half shocked, half impressed.

"We don't need to waste our time with this load of garbage!" roared Kiba.

He took Naruto by the hand and pulled him though the crowd milling around Sasuke's fallen form.

"Kiba, that was great!" said Naruto, barely concealing his glee.

"He has no right to talk to you! Especially about that!" he said, nearly running down the halls in his anger.

Naruto stopped and looked admiringly at Kiba. Kiba turned to see what was taking him.

"Thank you for defending me Kiba." he said, his eyes pooling with emotion.

"Come on, we'll be late for class!" said Kiba, attempting to look touched and annoyed at the same time.

Naruto laughed at his expression and followed him down the corridor.

-

Kiba walked through the campus as the autumn wind whipped through his hair and rain lashed his face. He was heading back to the dormitories after the last class of the day. He usually enjoyed the long walk from the biology wing back to the dorm, but today, people were following him. He estimated about three or four boys where tailing him, each not looking too happy.

Kiba began to run and his pursuers followed suit. He dashed up the football field and headed for an alley he hadn't been down before, hopping he could lose them. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the four boys track him into the passage.

He turned to see where he was going to find a large brick wall impeding his path, it was a dead end.

Kiba looked back, the four boys walked slowly down the alleyway, cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"We've finally got you, you little faggot!" said the one on the far right.

"We don't want shit like you at this school!" said the one on the far left.

"We're going to have to teach you a lesson! Homo's aren't wanted!"

Two of the boy's ran around Kiba and grabbed his arms. Kiba struggled to free himself as he screamed for help.

"There's no one coming!" one of the boys said, punching Kiba in the face.

Kiba spat blood out onto the grimy floor as the other boy aimed a blow to his gut.

What did they want from him? It wasn't his fault he liked men. Why were they doing this?

Again and again, they punched and kicked him until his face and ribs were bruised. They laughed, hitting him with pleasure as they spat out homosexual jokes.

Kiba was beginning to pass out, his vision blurred as the rain continued to poor down on him, washing away the blood. The boy pulled his fist back again.

'This is going to do it.' thought Kiba. 'I won't be conscious after another hit like the last.'

He closed his eyes and readied himself for the blow, but it didn't come.

"What the?" the boy said, looking back.

Kiba opened his eyes, Naruto stood there, holding back the boy's fist. Naruto looked furious, the look of ferocity in his eye was tenfold more passionate then he had ever seen it.

"Naruto, get out of here, save yourself!" said Kiba hoarsely.

"Hey look, faggot number two has come to save his boyfrie-"

Naruto punched him in the gut. The boy was lifted off the ground by the sheer power of the blow and collapsed in a heap on the cold floor.

The other boys attacked, Naruto countered with lightning fast and calm clean strokes. He took them all on at once, but every time they tried to hit him, he either dogged or blocked with surgical precision.

"You bastards are going to pay for what you've done to Kiba!" he said, anger seeping from him in waves.

The boys looked shocked; they couldn't touch him, and it looked like it was easy for him.

Naruto had until now only been on the defensive, but he assumed an ominous stance that told everyone there that he was ready to fight.

"Bring it on buttercup!" They attacked again, this time one of them took up a lead bar that had been lying on the alley floor.

Naruto made his move, aiming swift punches and kicks into each of their faces. They all fell to the ground, out cold.

"Kiba!" he said, losing his fierceness in an instant as he saw Kiba cough up blood.

Naruto ran to him and held him in his arms. "Kiba, it's going to be ok, just hang in there, ok Kiba!?"

Kiba looked up at Naruto, the mixture of blood, rain, and tears marring Kiba's face as he smiled at him. His vision blurred and his body finally gave out. The last thing he heard was Naruto calling out his name before he fainted.

-

Kiba awoke in a daze. He heard a steady beeping as he tried to open his eyes, they felt like lead. He was in the hospital, he saw Naruto next to him, half sitting on a chair, half lying on the bed as he slept. His face was blotchy from crying. Kiba tried to sit up and let out a sharp gasp as pain ran up his body.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Kiba, lie down! You have some serious injuries!"

He gently placed a hand on Kiba's chest and forced him down.

"Naruto, what happened? What's going on?" he asked, needing some answers.

Naruto looked at him, something like pity in his gaze. "Well, those guys jumped you. You were pretty beaten up by the time I got there to stop them. You've got two cracked ribs, almost all of them are bruised."

Kiba winced as pain seared though his torso.

"Haven't we been here before?" asked Kiba, staring at the ceiling.

Naruto laughed shakily and shook his head. "Well, it's a different room, and we're in opposite places."

Kiba spun his head to face Naruto, a look of incredulity on his face. "I just remembered, you kicked their asses. What the fuck was all that about!?"

"Oh, that. Well it's a good thing I took up Karate. I'm a brown belt. I did tell you I know how to defend myself." he said, chuckling slightly.

"Cool, I never knew you knew Karate! You always seem to be so defenseless." said Kiba, obviously amazed.

"Yeah, well it's nothing … Oh, your mother and sister are on their way. They left a couple of hours ago. They should be here any time now." said Naruto.

"Oh Crap!" said Kiba, shocked.

"What, what's the matter?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"I haven't told them about me being Bi yet!" he said fearfully.

"It's ok, I'll be here to support you." said Naruto, placing his hand reassuringly on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba settled a bit, taking comfort from his presence. He was right, besides, they had to find out sooner or later.

After a few minutes, the door opened cautiously to reveal two women, both with brown hair and the same markings on their faces as Kiba's, they crept in, and, seeing Kiba was awake, the elder of the two screamed and ran forwards.

"Kiba! Oh God, Kiba! Are you ok!?" she cried, embracing him. She quickly let go after a jagged breath of pain issued from her son.

"Hi mom." he said, trying to hold back any further articulations of suffering.

"Kiba, why would someone do this to you? You're too kind a person to go picking fights." she said, worry creasing her face.

Kiba sighed; time to get it over with.

"Mom, I need to tell you something …" he said, glancing at Naruto for support. Naruto smiled gently at him and nodded encouragingly. He turned back to face her and drudged up the courage he needed,

"Mom … I'm … I-I'm bisexual!" he stuttered, his face reddening.

"… Bisexual… You're bisexual?" asked Kiba's sister, who until now had been standing at the entrance.

His mother looked stunned to say the least. "Are you sure it's not just a phase dear, I mean lots of people go through-"

"No Mom, it's not a phase! Do you really think after a beating like that, if I'd have any doubts they wouldn't be voiced!?" he said, voice raised.

"So this is why they attacked you, because you're Bi!?" she whispered, the awful truth dawning upon her.

"Yes Mom …" he said shortly, not meeting her saddened gaze.

"Well, we have no problem with you being Bi. We just want you to be happy!" she said, tears tracing lines down her face.

"Thanks mom." he mumbled.

"And who's this?" asked his sister, pointing at Naruto.

"Uh, hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said, reaching out a hand for her to shake.

"He's the one who rescued me …" said Kiba, finally looking into his mothers face. "And he's my boyfriend."

His mother paused for a moment before letting out a high squeal and hugging Naruto. "My name is Tsume, and this is Hana. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Kiba, and welcome to the family dear!"

Naruto looked surprised and slightly suffocated as Kiba's mom embraced him tightly.

Family? A real family? He didn't have one for so long.

A tear ran down his cheek as he hugged her back. Family, a real family!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 07**

* * *

Kiba stayed in the Hospital for a week and a half. He quickly grew restless and anxious about his marks. The head of the school, Mrs. Defren, had come to visit him on the third day after the incident.

-

"I just want to extend my deepest apologies for this unfortunate event. We want to make it clear that we do not condone the actions of those students. Our aim is to make the school a place where all people can be taught without needing to worry about what sets them apart. The students that committed this heinous crime have been expelled. The school also recommends that you take legal action against them."

"No, I just want to forget about it." said Kiba, getting tired of her business-like domineer.

She looked at Kiba for a moment before relaxing her stance.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I know it must be hard." she said, her tone no longer sounding as though she were resisting a speech.

She sat next to him and held his hand. Kiba looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I know what you must be going through. My brother is gay, and he was always beaten up for it. But he never once wavered in his conviction that being gay was fine. The thing that always got him through the rough times was his boyfriend, and I know by the way he gave those boys what was coming to them, that Naruto really cares for you."

Kiba looked at the door, he could see Naruto talking to the doctor through the window, he looked angry and concerned as he yelled at the man, something about stronger pain killers.

He looked back at the woman and nodded. "Yes, he's great."

-

Kiba had to order Naruto to go to class halfway through his stay at the hospital.

"Naruto, you need to get those notes."

"It's ok, we can just borrow them from someone else."

"You know as well as I do that most of the people in our classes have no clue what they're doing"

"Come on, I just want to stay here and keep you company."

"Naruto! If you don't get those notes, it's not only you that's going to fail! I'll be fine, just go!"

Naruto looked momentarily putout, before storming out of the room.

Kiba sighed. Damn, he can be so touchy sometimes, but they had already missed so much class due to Naruto's episode. He would have to make it up to him when he came back.

-

On the day before he was due to be released, one of the boys that had attacked him came to visit.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. I guess I didn't choose my friends too well. They just got more and more angry, I was pressured to help them. I didn't know they were going to hurt you, but when it happened, I had to go along with it or they'd come after me too."

Kiba looked at the boy, he had a large black eye; Naruto's doing, long brown hair, pale skin, and, looking back to his eyes, he noticed they were unnaturally colorless. But the thing Kiba perceived the most, was his need for redemption.

"I also wanted to thank you for not pressing charges. I'll understand if you don't absolve me."

"What's your name?" asked Kiba.

"Neji Hyuga." he said, gaze downcast.

"I forgive you Neji."

Neji looked up; startled, unbelieving that he would so easily exonerate him.

He regained his composure and bowed. "Thank you. You are a kind person. I only wish I was as strong-willed."

Kiba laughed. "Stop being so formal, I've forgiven you for your lapse in judgment, I won't forgive you for acting like I'm an elderly man."

Neji grinned sheepishly.

After that, Naruto walked in and nearly decked Neji. Kiba explained that he was here to apologize, and that he had forgiven him. Naruto made a comment about Kiba being a doormat, and made it clear that he didn't trust the boy in the slightest.

-

When Kiba finally got out of the hospital, he was confined to three days bed rest before continuing classes. He spent most of this time trying to catch up on homework his teachers insisted he needn't do. He didn't care. If he didn't do it, he'd go mad.

Naruto walked into their dorm room, looking completely exhausted.

"I've gotten all our missed notes, just liked you asked." he said, thrusting the papers he carried onto Kiba's desk.

Kiba, who was sitting on the couch near the door, looked up at him appreciatively.

"Come here." he said, beckoning with his hand.

Naruto hobbled over, and plopped himself beside Kiba with a grunt.

"Thank you Naruto." said Kiba, reaching out and massaging his stiff shoulders.

Naruto groaned in satisfaction as Kiba worked out some of the kinks. He kissed the skin exposed by his shirt and made his way up his neck, applying his lips to every inch of flesh he came across.

"You've been giving me all this TLC. It's time for me to do the same." he said in a seductive tone, and captured Naruto's lips passionately.

Kiba made a swift, sudden movement and grasped Naruto's crotch. Naruto jumped, not expecting the sudden grope. He felt a mass swelling inside Naruto's jeans as he continued to kiss him.

He wanted to repay Naruto for all the things he had done for him. Saving him, being so patient with him, bringing his notes, making him realize what he really was.

He broke from their kissing and made his way down to Naruto's pants and undid the zipper. Naruto sat frozen to the couch, opening his legs wider to give him access, not daring to stall Kiba's progress. He managed to get Naruto's fly opened and reached inside to withdraw his shaft.

He pumped it until it was hard. Naruto let out moans of gratification as Kiba applied his tongue to the base of his crown.

Opening his mouth wider, he enveloped the head entirely and began to jerk at the base of his cock.

"Oooh, Kiba …" whimpered Naruto, running his hand through Kiba's unkempt hair.

He tugged faster, encouraged by the increase in volume of his lovers cries, and enveloped more of the member.

He reached into his own pants and whipped out his dick, stroking it with his free hand. Naruto's moans got louder as he moved his mouth up and down over his cock.

"I'm going to …" said Naruto, one eye closed as he prepared himself to climax.

Kiba increased the speed of his pumping further until Naruto yelled out his name and tightened his grip on Kiba's hair. Kiba began to come onto the carpet as Naruto emptied himself into his mouth with a few final pumps.

Kiba swallowed and took pleasure from the salty taste of his lover's cum as Naruto released his hold on Kiba's tresses.

"Damn Kiba, I thought you were more sensible." he said, now caressing Kiba's cheek.

Kiba looked up at him with a sinister expression. "You enjoyed it?"

"Yes! Oh god, I don't mean to tell you not to do it!" he said, terrified at the thought that it may never happen again.

"Good, because I hope to make this regular." said Kiba, evil grin still in place as he got up and kissed Naruto on the lips.

-

Kiba and Naruto walked together to their first class of the day. Kiba was finally able to go to his lessons, but didn't expect the welcoming he got from his fellow students. Apparently everyone knew what had happened to Kiba, and how Naruto had come to his rescue.

The people who before stared misty-eyed at them, now stared with something close to reverence, and those people who had starred daggers, now looked fearful at the news that Naruto was adept at martial arts, and could probably kick their asses if they gave him a wrong look.

Kiba didn't know exactly how to take it. He hated the fact that his life was an open book to these people, but he had to admit, there was a trace of vindictiveness to those who used to spit vicious comments, and now scampered out of their way.

At lunch, Hinata joined them at their table and gave them the scoop on the happenings at the school.

"Everyone who insulted you is scared shitless now!" she said, giggling slightly.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. At least they won't be giving us a hard time any more. Plus I guess I'm getting a bit of a power trip over these bastards dropping their books and running when they see me." said Naruto, laughing.

"Yeah, well all the girls in my group absolutely adore you guy's. You're getting lots of sympathy points for what yous have been through." she said, lowering her voice.

Kiba looked concerned. "Hmm, I don't really like that everyone either pities, or is scared of us."

Naruto looked at him sternly. "Kiba, as long as we have each other, they have nothing to do with us. As I always say, if they don't like it, they can screw a banana."

Kiba laughed, that line always got him for some reason, but he knew he was right. As long as he had Naruto, everything would be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 08**

* * *

As fall grew into winter, Kiba and Naruto found themselves spending increasing amounts of time doing their homework in the common room, sitting at one of the couches by the fireplace. Their reputation at school was becoming less talked about, and they were generally ignored. Kiba found this a great relief as they sat there, gazing mesmerized by the flames, he had had enough of the staring and pointing.

Naruto's birthday was coming up, and Kiba wanted to get him something special, but he didn't have a clue what that something special would be. Despite being Naruto's boyfriend, he didn't know much about what he liked, other than partying, hot guys, and sex. And god, did he ever love sex! For the past little while, that was all they'd been doing.

Naruto wanted to go out for his birthday, and they decided that they, and a few of their friends, would go to the night club near the school. Kiba thought it might be a bad idea, given what happened the last time they went there, but Naruto was adamant. Kiba didn't mind so much going out, but he did mind the fact that the night club owners might recognize them and kick them out.

The day of Naruto's birthday, Kiba woke Naruto with a 'good morning blow-job'. Naruto was the one to come up with the name, as he was most often the one who did it, but today needed to be perfect, right from the get go. After a while of moaning and groaning, Naruto came into Kiba's mouth and Kiba looked up at him, swallowing.

"Happy Birthday!" he said, Naruto's cock still in his hand. Naruto just moaned with pleasure.

They had school that day, and planned to celebrate later that night. Kiba had found the perfect gift for Naruto. He had called Granny Smith, asked a few questions, and found something that would hold great meaning to him.

As Kiba didn't have the last class of that day with Naruto, he was free to go to the Music shop, where he picked up his gift. He ran home, Naruto would already be wondering where he was.

He approached the dorm room, and paused at the entrance, he could hear voices inside.

"… Sasuke no, please …"

"It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Sasuke I don't-"

Kiba burst through the door, and immediately regretted it. Naruto was lying on his bed, over top of him was Sasuke; topless and reaching for Naruto's pants.

Kiba dropped the small box he was carrying and it fell to the ground with what sounded like a defining clatter in the sheer silence.

Memories of him catching Sakura in bed with another man flooded in on him as he looked, open mouthed at them.

"Oh God!" cried Kiba as he ran from the room.

He could hear Naruto calling after him, and Sasuke's malicious voice, but he didn't care. He ran, ran as far as his legs could carry him. It didn't matter where, as long as he was no were near there.

How could he have done this to him, after all they had been through? Why would he do this, he too had been betrayed by the person he was with, hadn't he?

Kiba collapsed, exhausted under a tree and sat, breathing heavily as he cried into his hands. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, lamenting over the deep wound Naruto had carved into his heart. He didn't even notice Hinata approaching him tentatively from behind the tree.

"Kiba …" she said, trying to gage his mood.

She spotted Kiba's tears and ran next to him.

"Kiba, there's been some sort of misunderstanding." she said, grasping his hand and stroking it soothingly.

Kiba ripped his hand away, and bellowed with rage. "A misunderstanding! I can hardly see how! Naruto in bed with Sasuke! Seems pretty straight forward to me!"

"Kiba, please don't yell." she said, looking slightly fearful. "Naruto explained to me what happened."

"Oh he did, did he!? He explained to you that he was about to get a birthday FUCK from his ex-boyfriend!?"

"No! This is a misunderstanding! Naruto was in his room when Sasuke came over. He forced himself upon Naruto, but he didn't want to betray you, he was refusing his advances." she said, placatingly.

"What a load he's told you! If he didn't want to, he could have just kicked his ass!" he said, his tone increasing further.

"That's the thing, he couldn't." she whispered, starting to cry.

"What do you mean, he couldn't?" asked Kiba, his voice lowering slightly.

"He didn't tell you this because he wanted you to think that you could always depend on him for protection, but that last time he defended you against those boys, he got really shaken up." she said, guilt playing across her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto was really disturbed by what he did. When he gets extremely mad about something, something inside of him takes over. Something dark. He didn't even remember what he did to those boys. We never told you, but most of the boys had serious injuries. One was life threatening! He's been tremendously worried that this could happen again, and has been refraining from doing anything violent. So when Sasuke came over, he couldn't do anything." she finished, her gaze imploring him to believe her.

He knew Hinata would never knowingly lie to him. But this could all be some elaborate cover-up set up by Naruto. He didn't want to be hurt again; nevertheless, he couldn't help but cling to this sliver of hope.

"Come on, Naruto's at the bar drinking himself silly over this. Let's go meet up with him." she said, helping Kiba to his feet.

He walked with her to the night club. The blazing music filled his ears as he approached the door and opened it.

Kiba didn't see Naruto at first, but after a minute, spotted him in the corner of the bar, his face hidden in shadow as he downed shot after shot of alcohol.

He strode over to him and stopped a meter away. What was he going to say?

"Naruto …" he whispered, trying to get his attention.

He spun around, and in that moment, as Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes, he knew that whet Hinata had told him was the truth. He stared at Kiba with the saddest look he had ever seen on him. He met Kiba's gaze, and they exchanged soundless apologies as Naruto slowly got up.

Naruto and Kiba embraced one another, and swayed slowly, not bothering to listen to the fast pace beat, lost in each other's arms, weeping soundlessly as they consoled their partners bleeding souls. He wouldn't let him go, he would never let him go! His and Naruto's hardships tore deep into their very being, and each needed the one in front of them, as they were the only ones able to understand the great sadness that came with it.

Kiba opened his eyes to find that the music was no longer playing, and everyone in the room stared at them with the sappiest expressions he had ever seen. All of them seemed ready to cry as they watched the two boy's silent dance of beautiful sorrow.

Naruto opened his eyes too, noticing Kiba's lack of movement. He blushed deep red as the bar erupted in applause. Hinata and her friends smiled and cried as they too clapped at their heartfelt reunion.

Kiba looked down and his tears hit the floor as he smiled sheepishly. They all accepted them now, all of them knew how serious they were about their relationship and respected them for the love they showed.

The music was put back on and the crowd of people began to dance once again. Kiba grabbed Naruto and headed for the door. He wanted to go back to their room, they could be alone there.

Naruto was still a little tipsy from all the alcohol he had consumed, but he held his booze well. They entered the room and made their way to Kiba's bed. He picked up the discarded gift on the ground and handed it to Naruto as they sat.

"Kiba …" he said softly, accepting the small box.

He tore the wrapping paper off and opened the wooden package. Inside was a shimmering, red and gold Harmonica. Naruto lifted it out of the container and looked ready to start sobbing again. Kiba indicated that he look at the bottom. He spun it in his fingers to find an inscription on the other side.

'To The Dearest Thing In The World To Me.'

"How did you know…?" he said, trembling slightly.

"Granny Smith told me about how you used to play the harmonica when you went through some hard times, and she told me that your favorite song to play was 'Dearest Thing in the World'." replied Kiba, gazing at his face.

"Oh, Kiba!" he said, flinging himself onto Kiba's chest as he bawled.

He smiled and rubbed Naruto's back comfortingly. Kiba felt so much for him, he felt he might die. Even if he did die, he would have no regrets, because he spent the best days of his life with the one he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 09**

* * *

Naruto became very solemn over the weeks leading up to Christmas break. Kiba knew that this time of year must be very painful for him, considering that his parents died while he was so young. But Kiba wouldn't let him feel like he didn't have a family, because he did now.

"Naruto, are you doing anything for Christmas?" asked Kiba one morning after a particularly passionate bout of sex.

"No …" he replied, still laying his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"Come to our place then, my mom said it'd be great to have you over." he said, caressing Naruto's hair gently.

Naruto looked up and smiled with an expression of being deeply touched.

"… Thanks Kiba, you're so good to me." he said as he stoked Kiba's chest and played with the sparse hairs.

"It's what any good boyfriend would do." said Kiba, dismissively.

"Yeah, I suppose so …" said Naruto, kissing Kiba lightly on the cheek. "Well, I think we'd better get to class. We're going to be late again."

"Oh well. I don't care." said Kiba, swinging his legs out of bed and sitting up.

"You'll care when they kick us out." said Naruto, following suit.

"Sure I'll care then." said Kiba, struggling to pull on his boxers and pants, certain appendages being uncooperative.

"Well we just might get the boot now, this is the second time this week we've been late to that class. I don't like that we both walk in a few moments after each other and everyone watches us take our seat; they know what we've been doing." he said, now fully clothed.

"I guess it doesn't take a rocket scientist, and considering our teacher is one …" Kiba trailed off, pulling his shirt over his head.

"All the more reason we have to stop doing this." he explained, grabbing his bag.

"Oh, you don't enjoy our little morning screws?" asked Kiba, raising his eyebrow.

"I just think we should get up earlier." he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok, let's get to class." said Kiba, taking up his rucksack and heading for the door.

"We'll talk about this later." he said, giving Naruto a firm smack on the ass as he passed.

Naruto giggled and replied. "Oh, we will."

-

The winter vacation was upon them at last. Most of the students had already left, but Kiba and Naruto weren't leaving till the day before Christmas; tomorrow.

They enjoyed the free reign over the deserted common room by making out on the couch by the fire. Kiba loved the smell of burning wood, it reminded him of home.

When they heard footsteps descending the stairs, they got a few last kisses in before quickly opening their books and pretending to be doing homework. Admittedly, this was a stupid cover up, as none of the teachers had assigned homework for the break. But hopefully, nobody would think too much of it.

"There you two are!" said a familiar voice.

They looked up and saw that Hinata was the one who had interrupted them.

"Oh, it's just you." said Naruto, closing his book.

"What do you mean, 'just me'?" she asked incredulously, as she walked over.

"Never mind. Did you want to see us?" he asked.

"Yep, here you go!" she said, presenting them with two identical wrapped boxes.

"Oh Hinata, I thought we agreed no presents. I didn't get you anything." said Kiba. They had established earlier that they couldn't afford to get each other gifts on their university student budgets.

"It's just something small. I thought they'd be perfect for you." she said, thrusting the boxes into each of their laps.

"Hinata …" sighed Naruto, as he began to unwrap the gift.

Naruto opened the lid on the small container to reveal a necklace. He pulled it out to examine it. A half heart pendant hung from the black cord. It wasn't a girly pendant either, the heart was a dark silver, and the outline was jagged, giving it a masculine look.

Kiba looked equally impressed with his own. It was something sentimental, yet somehow held a manly quality.

"Hinata, they're beautiful. Thank you so much." said Kiba, moving the box off his knees and hugging her.

"I'm glad you like them. You two make such a good couple." she said, patting him on the back.

"They really are gorgeous." said Naruto, inspecting the sheen by the flickering light of the fire.

Kiba released Hinata and pulled the necklace over his head. He flicked his hair over the string and looked down at it appreciatively.

"Well, you two have a good Christmas. My mom's outside waiting for me, so I'll see you after break!" she said, waving as the jogged towards the door.

"Thanks Hinata, and Merry Christmas." said Kiba.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas." said Naruto, waving back at her.

Hinata chuckled and exited the common room.

"Great, my sister's going to have a field day." said Kiba, flipping the jewelry over in his fingers.

"Yes, she will. Common, we need to get some sleep, our bus leaves early tomorrow." he said, walking to the stairs.

"We can just get a little 'exercise' in, before call it a night." he said seductively.

Kiba leaped off the couch and followed him without waste.

-

The following morning, Kiba woke in Naruto's bed; still naked from the night before, and stretched. He removed Naruto's hand from around his waist and dragged his feet to the floor. He reached out his hand groggily, and turned the clock to face him.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed, jumping off the cot.

Naruto muttered incoherently and rolled over in his sleep.

"Get up, we're going to be late!" he said, whacking Naruto over the head with a pillow.

"Mm-up." said Naruto, sleepily.

Kiba was dressed and had brushed his teeth by the time Naruto was finally standing. He scratched his naked butt absentmindedly as he shuffled through his dresser for a fresh pair of underwear.

"Crap, I packed all my shit." he said, walking to his gym bag.

"Hurry up! We have to go!" said Kiba, throwing a few loose ends into his carry-on bag.

"I'd say keep your pants on, but we both know I don't want that." he replied, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Get some undies on!" said Kiba, throwing him a pair of briefs.

"I notice how you always give me the briefs, and never the boxers. You like the bulge don't you." he said cheekily.

Kiba blushed. "So what. Let's go, get your jeans on, the bus leaves in fifteen minutes!"

Naruto laughed, making sure that Kiba saw him pull on his denims and push his protrusion in at the crotch.

'Damn it!' thought Kiba. 'This is no time to get fucking randy!'

They finished getting ready; Kiba was done five minutes before Naruto, and left the dorm room. After departing from the school grounds, they ran to the nearby bus station. Thankfully, they had gotten there just in time.

Taking their seats in the nearly empty bus, Kiba and Naruto got out some cards and began playing blackjack. Usually they would bet articles of clothing, but as they were in public, the peanuts they had brought with them would do fine.

The bus would take them to the small village where Kiba's family lived.

-

Six grueling hours later; Naruto had decided to go in depth about his obsession with ramen, they arrived at the village of Konoha. After exiting the bus, Kiba's mother and sister met them on the platform.

"Hello dears!" said Mrs. Inuzuka, hugging them both.

"What's that around your neck?" asked Hana, laughing as the examined the piece. "Aw, look at the love birds. They've got little heart shaped pendants!"

"Shut up! They were a gift from a friend." said Kiba, glaring at her.

"Aw, is the wittle wuvy duvy mad?" she asked in a mock pouting voice.

After a few minutes of fighting and foul language, they all got into the Inuzuka's car and headed for their house.

They pulled into the driveway of a beautiful little home. It looked more like a cottage than a house, something that Naruto loved.

"Come on, Naruto. This is going to be your home for the next week." said Kiba, treading up the snow covered path to the door.

As Naruto made his way up the lane, memories of his past lonely Christmases played across his mind. This time would be different, this time, he had Kiba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kiba opened the door to his room and entered, closely followed by Naruto. After several minutes of awkward conversation with his mother, and more than a few jokes from his sister, it was decided that Naruto would be bunking with Kiba.

Naruto looked around the room he would be spending the next week in. There was a desk with a small computer, an oak dresser with a T.V. on the top, a nightstand, and a large futon in the corner.

Kiba blushed and hurriedly tried to clean. Old clothing lay strewn over various surfaces, crumpled paper littered the floor near the desk, and the strong scent of Kiba's essence lingered in the air. It reminded him of a bachelors pad, and frankly, it turned Naruto on.

Kiba glanced at him apologetically. "I'm sorry about the mess, I didn't really clean before I le-"

Naruto shoved Kiba onto the Futon and descended on him. He kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue into Kiba's mouth.

Kiba looked shocked for a moment before pulling away.

"Naruto!" he whispered frantically. "What are you doing!? My Mom's just downstairs!"

"It's ok, we're just kissing." said Naruto, trying to reapply his lips to Kiba's.

"I don't think we should press our luck." he said, attempting unsuccessfully to push Naruto away.

Naruto pressed closer. "C'mon, you're lucky I'm not trying to get into your pants right now. This place is getting me all randy!"

Naruto sucked the skin on Kiba's neck, making him chuckle at the tickling sensation.

"Naruto, stop. We're going to get caught." he said, trying to hold back his snickering.

Once he had calmed Naruto down, they put away their things and joined his family in the kitchen. His mother was washing some pans, and his sister was at the table reading a magazine.

Hana looked at them inquisitively. "What was all that ruckus? Oh jeez, look at that giant hickey! Kiba, really!"

Kiba blushed and attempted to hide the large blemish.

"Oh leave him alone Hana. You come home with just as many." said his mother, still tending to the dishes.

"Is Akamaru still at the vet's?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. We're going to pick him up at the same time as we get Richard." said Hana, sipping her coffee.

Kiba sighed heavily. "Aw, he's going to be here!"

"Yeah, and you better be nice!" said her sister, threateningly.

"Who's Richard?" asked Naruto inquiringly.

"Her 'on-off' boyfriend." said Kiba, seemingly disgusted.

"We have patched things up!" she said, flicking the magazine angrily.

Kiba crossed his arms "Sure, and have had thirty fights since!"

"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed, throwing the weekly at his head.

Naruto flung his hand out and diverted the projectile before it made contact.

"Hana, I will not have swearing in this house!" said their mother, waving a soapy pan hither and thither.

Hana burst out laughing. "Aw, look! His boyfriend protected him! Aren't you precious?"

Kiba's face turned a deeper shade of magenta. Naruto merely looked away.

"Hana, stop taking the mickey out of your brother. Honestly, how old are you?" asked Ms. Inuzuka, rinsing the pan.

Hana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Naruto grinned.

"What do you think is so funny?" she barked.

Naruto looked up, startled slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just obvious how much you care for each other."

She looked confused for a moment. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Hana, I think we should get going." said Ms. Inuzuka, wiping her hands on a tea-towel. "Kiba and Naruto, you'll be staying here. There's not enough room in the car for everyone once we've got Richard and Akamaru. We'll be about an hour and a half."

"Okay." answered Kiba, his eyes following his mother and Hana into the foyer.

"Goodbye!" called Ms. Inuzuka, after they had put on her shoes and coats.

"Bye." said Naruto and Kiba.

They heard the door close. Naruto turned to Kiba and smiled wickedly.

"C'mon!" he said, grabbing Kiba's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba, Naruto pushing him into his room.

Naruto followed him in the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Kiba for a moment, before kissing him fervently. Kiba looked surprised but immediately began kissing back. He pulled away, leaving Kiba wanting.

"You can't complain this time." said Naruto, shoving him down onto the bed.

He landed, sprawled out on his back. Naruto sat on him, a leg folded on either side of Kiba's body, and his butt on Kiba's crotch. Naruto ripped off Kiba's shirt and stared down at him.

His eyes traveled over Kiba's form. The tanned skin pulled taught over large mounds of well developed muscle, the small amounts of dark hair that ran over his chest, and the way his eyes screamed at him for more filled Naruto with lust.

He moved his hands over Kiba's waist and up his torso, letting the smooth skin slide under his fingers. He could feel the mass in Kiba's pants grow, riding up his crack.

He applied his tongue to one of Kiba's nipples and at the same time, ground down on the boys lengthening erection.

Kiba moaned at the friction he created and placed his hands down the back of Naruto's pants, kneading the firm mounds of flesh.

Kiba looked at him, panting, and whispered. " … Fuck me."

"What was that?" he asked, pausing for a moment.

"Fuck me!" whimpered Kiba, louder this time.

Naruto grinned and stopped to remove their pants and underwear. Once fully naked, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his bag, let out a fine stream of the gel, and spread it across his length. Kneeling on the bed, he placed his cock over Kiba's entrance.

After grabbing Kiba's hips, he thrust forwards. Kiba gasped in pleasure and discomfort. Naruto pulled almost entirely out and drove back into Kiba's tight opening again, hitting his prostate.

"Ah, o-oh …" groaned Kiba, eyes shut and mouth open.

Naruto increased his pace, causing the outbursts of gratification from his lover to increase in volume. He took one of his hands off of Kiba's hips and began to pump on his rock hard appendage.

After a few minutes, Naruto said. "I-I'm going to … to c-cum!"

Kiba responded by moaning loudly. He too was about to peak.

A few seconds later, Naruto came into Kiba with a loud cry. Almost at the same time, Kiba screamed out his name, and ejaculated onto their stomachs.

Naruto pulled out with a loud squelching noise and collapsed beside Kiba on the bed.

"… Damn." he said, panting noisily, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Kiba laughed. "… God I hope our neighbors didn't hear that."

"They'd just be jealous." giggled Naruto, sitting up. "C'mon, we need to get cleaned up before your family gets home."

Kiba stared at him for a moment. "You mean, our family."

Naruto turned sharply, and looked deep into Kiba's eyes.

"Oh Kiba!" he said, embracing him tightly.

He rolled his eyes and patted his back. He deserved a family after all he'd been through, and Kiba was more than willing to share his own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"We're back!" called Ms. Inuzuka from the doorway, raising her voice over the perfuse barking of the exited dog.

Kiba bounded down the stairs, a broad smile on his face, and opened his arms wide to the dog. The canine immediately jumped into his owner's chest and Kiba embraced him lovingly.

"Akamaru! How've you been buddy?" he said, ruffling the dog's fur.

Akamaru replied by wagging his tail and barking happily.

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and waited to be introduced to the newcomers.

"So this is Kiba's boyfriend!" said the tall man, now entering the house.

The man, he assumed to be Richard, was medium build, lanky for his height. He had green eyes, flaming red hair, and sported several wrapped presents and duffel bags under each arm.

"Naruto, this is Richard." said Ms. Inuzuka, gesturing towards the man.

"You can call me Rich." he said, putting down some of his load so he could extend his hand.

"Hi." said Naruto, shaking it.

He looked over to Kiba, and found him starring at Rich with a wary face.

"Rich." he said, nodding.

"Hi Kiba. How's the little man?" asked Rich, a hint of condescension in his voice.

"I told you to stop calling me that." he said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Richard laughed and picked up his things from the floor. Naruto moved as Hana and Rich made their way upstairs.

Once the couple had reached the landing and rounded a corner, Kiba sighed deeply. "Prat."

"Kiba, don't start." said Ms. Inuzuka, heading towards the kitchen, a grin barely concealed on her face.

-

Kiba and Naruto sat across from each other on the living room floor, rolling a toy to one another, teasing the playful Akamaru who bounded from boy to boy, trying to get the ball. Naruto knew that one of the things he missed the most about home was his dog; pets weren't allowed in the dormitories. He could understand why Kiba missed him so much; he could feel the great bond between them.

"Supper's ready!" yelled Ms. Inuzuka from the kitchen.

Kiba and Naruto hefted themselves from the floor and made their way into the dining room. They joined Hanna and Rich at the table, and were each handed a bowl of soup by Ms. Inuzuka.

"I hope you like cream of leek." she said, placing a plate of toast on the table.

"I love cream of leek." said Naruto, taking in the enticing aroma.

"Good, then tuck in!" she said, grinning as she took her place at the head of the table.

As they ate, Richard began to speak boastfully to Hanna about his many exploits in his new career as a contractor. She clutched his arm and looked adoringly at him, making many compliments and telling everyone how great he was. Kiba kept trying to make Naruto laugh be impersonating one of them while they weren't looking, Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep from snickering as Kiba laced his hands and made puppy dog eyes at him.

"– Enough about me, I want to hear about this whole thing with Kiba." said Richard, turning to face him. "I never would have thought you were gay."

"I'm Bisexual actually." replied Kiba, his previously cheery demeanor evaporating in an instant.

"Hmm, still, you like men. My uncle is gay, and he is quite effeminate. Aren't most people who like guys like that?" he asked with a tone of stating a fact.

Kiba looked up, anger in his gaze. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that most of the time, they're girly." he said knowledgeably.

"Well good for them!" yelled Kiba, rising from his seat, the resentment clear in his voice.

Kiba threw his napkin on the table and left the room.

"Kiba, where are you going?" asked Ms. Inuzuka.

"I'm taking Akamaru out!" shouted Kiba.

Naruto got up walked to where Kiba was in time to see the door close. As Naruto pulled on his boots and coat, he heard Ms. Inuzuka and Hanna arguing loudly in the Kitchen.

He departed the house and stepped out onto the fresh inches of snow that covered the Inuzuka's walkway. Following the prints left in the snow by Kiba and Akamaru, he ventured up the walkway and down the street, the moon illuminating his path.

The cold wind whipped at his face as he crossed a field and found the place where Kiba had secluded himself.

"There you are!" he said, running to the large willow tree to which Kiba was leaning. "Are you okay?"

Kiba glanced over, a guilty expression paying across his face.

"I'm sorry about that." he said, looking down. "I should have known he would do something like this!"

"It doesn't matter, I don't care, and neither should you." said Naruto, reassuringly.

"He's always making fun of gays. His grandfather's a minister; he disowned his son because he was gay. Rich is under the impression that he did the right thing." he explained, starring at the ground.

Naruto embraced him, and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Kiba looked up and gazed into his blazing sapphire eyes.

"I thought we'd established that we don't care what people think." he said, tilting his head and smiling softly.

Kiba ran his hand over Naruto's arm, still looking upset. "I know, it's just that he's so ignorant. I hate people like that."

"The world is full of ignorant people, it's not like we can just get rid of them." sighed Naruto, looking up into the sky.

Kiba thought this through. It's true, ignorant people are everywhere, and he himself had been ignorant on occasion. He could remember his childhood, everyone rejected him because of his intelligence, his only friend in the world was Akamaru, he couldn't be ignorant, or pass judgment. Who are we to decide if us as humans can pass judgment on others.

Akamaru barked impatiently, snapping Kiba out of his musings.

He grinned and bent down, patting the dog on the head.

"I see what you mean …" he said, standing up again. "It would be our own ignorance to wish these people away."

"C'mon, let's take Akamaru around, you can show me some places." said Naruto encouragingly.

"Yeah, I can bring you to my spot." he said, becoming slightly more cheerful.

They walked around the field and through a forest until they reached a small lake, frozen and covered with snow. The canopy of trees around them drowned out any noise from the town, which, combined with the beautiful landscape of mountains beyond the lake, became a sense of serenity and divinity.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." said Naruto, momentarily stunned at the sight.

"Yeah, I come here whenever I feel lonely or depressed. You're the first person I've ever actually brought to this place." he said, still staring off into the distance. "Other than Akamaru of course."

They stood there for a while, enjoying the way the moonlight sparkled off the crystalline flakes of snow. Naruto had never seen a view so peaceful and calming, having lived in the city for most of his life. But there was something about winter that always held great attraction to him; the silence. If there was one person in the world he could share this with, he was glad it was Kiba.

"We should be getting back, it's been over an hour …" said Kiba, stretching.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're mom's probably having kittens. Can I walk Akamaru on the way back?"

"Sure." he said, handing Naruto the leash.

-

Kiba and Naruto turned onto the street where the Inuzuka's lived, still chatting about the way of the world. Kiba and Naruto didn't often get into philosophical discussions, but when they did, it could drag on for days.

"- Take Tibet for example, in a democratic society, that would, or should at least, never happen. But the way the country is run, they are now completely dependent on that style of government." said Naruto, still being pulled along by Akamaru.

"Yes, that's why there is such debate over its freedom, other than the fact that China has no real claim over the land. Communism should be equality to the people, but the way they use military rule over the people, it's more like a dictatorship." he said, nodding wisely.

"Yes, but several campaigns to over- Akamaru, stop it." said Naruto, interrupted by the dogs loud barking and dragging; a dog across the street had caught his eye.

The dog yanked at his chain and the leash slipped from Naruto's grasp. Akamaru bounded down the street, straight for the other dog.

"Akamaru!" yelled Kiba, giving chase.

Akamaru jumped into the open road as a car neared its position.

"Akamaru, get off the street!" screamed Kiba, his voice cracking in terror.

The driver of the car applied his breaks and the wheels slid over the icy road.

There was a sickening thump, followed by a loud yelp. The white stained crimson as the warm blood melted the snow around Akamaru's prone form.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"AKAMARU!" yelled Kiba, running out onto the road.

Naruto stood at the curb, his face contorted in shock and fear, unable to move.

"Akamaru, c'mon boy!" cried Kiba, bending down and lifting the dog's limp body into his arms, tears running down his face.

The driver of the car got out and starred, shocked by when he had done. "…I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't see him coming…"

Kiba sat trembling as Akamaru's blood dripped from his hands to the white snow below. Naruto snapped out of his shock immediately, Kiba needed him.

He ran over and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "It's going to be ok."

Kiba looked at him, his eyes sparkling from the tears, and nodded slightly.

"You! Take us to the nearest animal hospital!" ordered Naruto, turning to the driver of the car.

The driver stuttered for a moment, before speaking. "A-ah, yes. Of course."

"Kiba, where's the nearest Vet's office?" asked Naruto calmly.

"T-the one o-on Kinsley street." said Kiba weakly.

"I'll call your mom and let her know what's happening."

-

The car screeched to a halt outside the animal clinic, Kiba and Naruto leaped out and ran to the entrance, the lights were out. A man and a woman stood with the door open, the man placing a key in the lock.

The woman noticed them coming towards them. "The clinic is closed for the day."

"Please, you have to help my dog!" said Kiba, stopping in front of the pair.

The man looked down into the boys arms and paused.

"Elisa, prep the O.R." he said, reaching in his pocket.

The woman looked at the dog, then the boy, and nodded solemnly. She ran into the building and the lights came to life.

The man removed a stethoscope from his white coat and put it in his ears. He brought the round disk to the dog's chest and listened.

The man waited for a moment or two and removed the instrument. "His breathing is shallow and his pulse is erratic. We need to get operating now."

The trio rushed into the building, following the doctors lead, blood falling in drops to the beige floor. They stopped at a counter and the doctor pulled on a set of latex gloves from a box of disposables. He gently lifted Akamaru; cradled in his owners arms, and told them to stay there as he opened a set of double doors and entered.

Kiba stood where the doctor had felt him, not moving, staring after the doctor. It wasn't until Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder ten minutes later, did he reluctantly let himself be led to the bathroom to clean the blood from his hands, and to a seat in the waiting room.

Moisture ran silently down Kiba's face as he leaned his head on Naruto's chest and Naruto stroked his hair comfortingly.

Naruto kept his face hidden from Kiba as he too began to cry. 'This is all my fault. Kiba is hurt because of me again. The leash slipped from my hands. He must hate me.'

They heard footsteps coming from the hall they had come in through and quickly wiped away their tears. Ms. Inuzuka, Hana, and Rich rounded the corner.

"Oh suck it up, buttercup! It's not like the thing's dead." said Rich, smirking sardonically at the two boys.

Kiba turned away, cringing his face in anger and sadness. Naruto wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Listen, _Dick_!" he said, his gaze assuming its alarming ferocity.

Richard looked unfazed by the boy's sudden fierceness. "I don't recall saying that you could call me that."

Naruto put on a face of mock concern "Oh, you didn't?! But I think _Dick_ suits you so much better. Wouldn't you agree, _Dick_! I'm not calling you _Dick_ because it's short for your name, I'm calling you _Dick_ because it describes your personality. So, you listen here _Dick_, leave Kiba the fuck alone! He's been through enough without you getting on his back!"

Richard's gaze was impassive but his hands, which were balled, giving away his clear frustration.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, are you mad? Well then, hit me, otherwise, suck it up, buttercup!"

The man's fists shook with suppressed rage, he clearly had anger management issues, and Naruto was determined to make him angrier than he had ever been.

"Go on, you don't want a gay guy to make fun of you, do you? After all, we are just a bunch of effeminate pansies. Hit me. Hit me!"

Rich just stood there, his entire body quivering with the effort to keep himself under control.

Naruto grinned again and turned his back on him. "I guess I was right, we aren't just girly little people are we, _Dick_?"

Richard snapped. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around.

"No little fag is going to talk to me like that!" he said, clutching Naruto's collar and pulling back his fist, ready to strike.

Ms. Inuzuka gasped and tried to hold back his arm, but was flung back. Hanna stood, rooted to the spot, looking petrified. Kiba was looking at Naruto, and registered the look in his eye as the same he had when he was defending Kiba from the boys who beat him up.

He couldn't let this happen, Naruto might hurt him badly, he didn't have control when he was like this.

Richard swung his arm, it would make a direct hit on Naruto's face. There was a swift, almost imperceptible movement and Naruto stood with his hand clasped tightly around Richards fist. Richard was visibly shaking as his efforts to move his hand met nothing but complete resistance.

He roared and released his collar, throwing his other fist at him, and it too was caught with effortless ease.

"Richard, stop it now!" yelled Hana, seemingly unwilling to talk at all.

Kiba leapt from his seat and ran between them, forcing Naruto to look into his face. He stared for a moment, the gaze that could stop a rampaging bull aimed directly at Kiba. Naruto's eyes softened slowly and he let go of Richard's hands.

Richard looked, if possible, even angrier. "You little bastard!"

Rich's elbow made contact with Kiba's head and he flew to the side, falling in a heap as the chairs scattered around him.

The fire returned to Naruto's eye's immediately, forcing Richard to take an involuntary step back.

Just when Naruto looked ready to strike, Hana stepped forward. A resounding smack filled the room as she slapped Rich, hard, across the face.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother! Either of them!" she screamed with a face to rival Naruto's.

Richard looked like he was just hit by a bus. He rubbed the large red spot on his face as he gawked at her.

"Get out of here, _Dick_!" she yelled, her face red with fury.

Richard tripped over his own legs as he scampered for the door, unwilling to provoke her further.

"It's about time you stood up to him like that!" said Ms. Inuzuka, helping Kiba to untangle himself from the chairs he had landed on.

"Yeah, well, I won't let anybody touch you without being punished. That includes you Naruto … Naruto?"

Kiba turned to face him. Naruto was staring furiously at the spot where Richard had been a few seconds ago. Anger lined every feature as he bared his canines, growling slightly. He looked like something primal had been released. He opened his fists and outstretched his fingers, holding them like claws.

"Naruto!" he cried, sprinting forwards.

"Stay back!" said Naruto, his voice quivering.

Kiba slowed, but didn't cease his progress towards him.

"Naruto…" he said, reaching out.

His hand landed gently on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, it's ok, he's gone."

Naruto began to shake more violently. His breathing became shallower as his face contorted further with rage.

"Stay away!" he yelled, his voice taking on a raspy edge.

Hana and Ms. Inuzuka looked at Naruto, shocked by what they where witnessing.

Tears traced lines down Kiba's face. "Naruto, stop it! He's gone! You don't have to protect me!"

He ran forwards and held Naruto, tight, in his arms. Kiba could feel the heat leave Naruto's body as his tense form became limp in Kiba's embrace.

"…Kiba…" he whispered, his voice trembling from weariness rather than anger.

"It's ok, everyone's fine." said Kiba soothingly, stoking the back of Naruto's neck.

His arms slowly reached around his figure and he returned Kiba's hug.

Naruto, is this what you where afraid would happen if you became violent again? That you would lose control? That you would hurt someone while in that state?

He looked down at Naruto as the fluid from his eyes wet Kiba's shirt.

I won't let it happen. I won't let you go through that pain. I'll be here to stop you. I'll be here to protect you.

To protect you from yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The double doors to the operating room opened as the doctor stepped out. Kiba tried to read his expression as he approached him, he didn't look like someone with bad news.

The doctor stopped in front of him and paused for a moment, before smiling broadly. "He's completely fine, it was only a minor bump to the head. He did need some stitches; it looks like the license plate cut him or something."

Naruto glanced at Kiba. He looked slightly relieved but still a little worried. He put his arm around him and hugged him lightly.

"Can we see him?" asked Kiba, standing from his chair.

"Sure. He's still under the effect of the sedative, so he's sleeping." said the doctor, heading for the room he had just exited, motioning for them to follow.

Naruto, Hana, and Ms. Inuzuka all got up from their seats and followed Kiba and the doctor through to the O.R.

Akamaru lay on one of the steel tables, eyes closed and tongue lolling out of his open mouth. The female doctor was affixing a cone around the dog's neck.

Kiba ran forwards and stopped at the table, tears flooding his vision.

"Akamaru …" he whispered, stroking the pup's fur tenderly.

"Can we bring him home?" asked Ms. Inuzuka.

"Yes, as I said, his injuries were minor. I must admit, I was scared that the damage was much worse when you brought him in." answered the doctor, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Once the Nurse finished fastening the cone around Akamaru's neck, Kiba lifted him and cradled him lovingly in his arms.

Kiba smiled down at him warmly and moisture fell from his face, landing on Akamaru's fur. "Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if you …"

Akamaru's eyes flickered slowly open and he looked up at Kiba.

"Akamaru?" he said, lowering his face to the dog's.

The pup raised his head slightly and licked Kiba's nose affectionately, bumping the cone on his ear.

Kiba let out a laugh as he hugged Akamaru closer. "I was so worried."

Naruto stayed back, not wanting to ruin their heartfelt moment, but also because he felt guilty. It was he who had let go of the leash after all, he had hurt Kiba, it was his fault Kiba was so worried.

It was all his fault.

-

"Naruto, what's the matter, you haven't said a word since we got home." asked Kiba, lying on the floor as he stroked Akamaru who was on a pillow by the fireplace of the Inuzuka's living room.

He and Kiba were the only one's still awake. It was well past 2:00am, but Kiba and Naruto had decided to stay up a while longer, giving Akamaru some company until he fell asleep.

Naruto, who until now had been sitting on the couch, staring absentmindedly at the Christmas tree, lowered his head in guilt.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry …" he whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

Kiba looked at him questioningly. "Naruto?"

Despite his best efforts, moisture leaked from his closed eyelids. "I let go of the leash, I let Akamaru get hurt, I made you unhappy. Please don't hate me."

Kiba rolled his eyes and crawled over to Naruto, kneeling in front of him and taking his hand. "Naruto, don't be stupid. It was an accident, it wasn't your fault."

Naruto looked completely unconvinced and lowered his head further.

"Naruto, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault!" he said, releasing Naruto's hand and pulling him into an embrace.

Naruto began to cry harder into his shoulder. "… Kiba. I love you."

Kiba was slightly surprised, this was the first time the word, love, had been used in their relationship. Thinking back, he always knew that Naruto loved him, and the same could be said for Kiba, they just never felt the need to voice it. The fact that Naruto chose now to say it showed how much Naruto felt for him.

"Naruto …" he said, closing his eyes as he shed tears of his own. "I love you too."

-

"Get up! It's Christmas!" said Hanna, lobbing a pillow at the sleeping pair.

Kiba stirred and blushed crimson as he realized he was spooning Naruto in front of his sister.

"Hana!" he yelled, removing his arm from around Naruto's waist to retrieve the pillow and throw it back.

Naruto woke and chuckled at the fighting siblings as they continued to throw various objects from Kiba's room at one another. He envied them, he wished he had a brother or sister.

Hana chucked a pair of pants that had been lying on the floor at Kiba who ducked. They hit Naruto square in the face and he reeled back in surprise.

Naruto laughed, removing the article of clothing from his face and hurling it at Hana. She giggled and sidestepped, causing the jeans to smack harmlessly on the wall behind.

Kiba, Naruto and Hana continued tossing things at each other until an upset Ms. Inuzuka yelled at them to keep the noise down, after which they resigned themselves to agree to a ceasefire.

"You'd better get downstairs soon." said Hana, leaving Kiba's room and closing the door behind her.

"Do you often fight like that?" asked Naruto, striping off his pajamas.

"… hm-wha-?" asked Kiba absentmindedly, entranced by watching Naruto disrobe.

Naruto noticed what Kiba was doing and moved closer, grinning slyly. "Something interesting Kiba?"

Naruto sat on Kiba's crotch, moving his ass over Kiba's hardening erection through the thin material of Kiba's P.J.'s. He let out a soft moan of satisfaction as Naruto shifted his weight to try a new position.

Naruto turned to Kiba, straddling the boy's legs as he captured his lips passionately, thrusting his tongue into the deep cavern, enjoying the taste of the brunet's mouth. Kiba leaned back on his elbows, relaxing slightly as Naruto pressed in.

The blond made his way down the Inuzuka's chest and sank his hand inside the boy's pants, extracting Kiba's now rock hard member. Naruto plunged his mouth over his lovers cock, and relished in the fresh, suppressed moans coming from Kiba.

Kiba thrust forward to meet Naruto's decent, bucking his hips as Naruto bobbed up and down over his shaft.

"Ooohh … ahh-I'm going to-" said Kiba, closing his eyes as he prepared to peak.

Naruto removed his mouth from Kiba's cock and leaned forward, bringing his own pulsing appendage to slide against Kiba's. Naruto grasped both of their shafts in one hand and began to pump furiously, Kiba's saliva drenched member giving lubrication to the action.

Naruto jerked even faster, panting hard, controlling his voice lest they be heard. "… Aah … aaahh … ooh-Kiba!"

The two boys restrained their cries of pleasure as they came into Naruto's hand, cum mixing and splattering over their chests and stomachs.

Naruto collapsed onto Kiba and their abdomens met with a sickening squelch.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto whispered.

"Ooh … fuck … Merry Christmas … to you too!" groaned Kiba, still inhaling deeply.

-

"There you two are, what have you been doing all this time?" asked Hana as Naruto and Kiba took seats at the table.

"Merry Christmas!" said Ms. Inuzuka, entering the kitchen and rushing to the counter.

"Merry Christmas!" they replied in unison.

"Here you go." said Ms. Inuzuka, placing a cup of steaming hot cocoa in front of each of them.

Kiba heard a soft bark and looked down to see Akamaru, reindeer antlers attached to the collar behind his large cone.

"Akamaru!" laughed Kiba, lifting the pup into his lap and petting him lovingly.

Naruto smiled and memories flooded in on him of Christmases past. Sitting alone at a table, eating a microwave turkey dinner. Running full tilt from a gang of men trying to hurt him. Leaning over a gas station sink as he inhaled line after line of white powder, trying desperately to make the pain go away.

A tear slid down his cheek and landed with a plop into the brown cocoa below.

"Naruto, is something wrong dear?" asked Ms. Inuzuka, noticing the moisture leaking from his eyes.

"… No. Everything is just perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Ouch, I think there was ice in that!" said Naruto as he clutched at the side of his snow laden face.

"Oh suck it up!" said Hana, rolling yet another ball of snow in her hand. "It's not like-Ow!"

Kiba threw a large chunk of snow at her sister which broke into pieces at her shoulder.

"Haha, I got you-ooff" he said, receiving a face full of snow, hurled by Naruto.

Hana and Naruto ganged up on Kiba, giggling as Kiba cringed and laughed under the barrage coming down on him. "Pff-no-ouch-fair-aah!"

After a while, Naruto, Kiba and Hana all collapsed on their backs in the snow, panting hard as their breaths formed clouds above them.

Naruto was having the time of his life. He had never really been able to be this way with anyone. He finally knew what it meant to have a family and it was all thanks to Kiba. If it hadn't been for Kiba, he would probably be back on drugs, sitting with some wasted addicts in some crack house with some delusional ideas of how to end his loneliness. He had truly saved his life, and given him so much joy, and so much to live for. Until now, all he had were reasons to die for.

A blue car pulled into the Inuzuka's driveway, slipping slightly on the ice-slicken concrete. They sat up and looked at the people now exiting the vehicle. A man, a woman and a small girl stepped out.

The man looked like an older version of Kiba. He had the same messy brown hair, facial tattoos, and wild looking eyes. The only real difference was the goatee and slight crow's feet adorning his features. The woman had long blond hair, a rosy completion, and a slender build. The little girl, now cowering in shyness behind the woman, had the same long blond hair and rosy complexion. Her face had the same facial tattoos and wild looking eyes as the older man and Kiba. She looked like a perfect mix between the two adults now making their way towards them.

"Uncle Theo, Auntie Nona!" said Hana, jumping to her feet.

Naruto and Kiba got up too and made their way to them.

"Hello Hana dear!" laughed the older man as he reeled back from Hana's surprise embrace.

"Happy Christmas love." said the woman in an elegant English accent as Hana embraced her too.

"Hello Molly." said Hana sweetly, crouching down so she was at eye level with the girl, still clutching her mother's skirt and looking around timidly.

The girl blushed and pulled more of her mother's skirt over her face.

"Molly, say 'Hi' to your cousin." said the woman, gently patting the girl's head.

The girl looked up at her mother and back to Hana.

"Hewwo." she managed to whisper in the cutest voice they had ever heard.

"Aw, you're so precious!" said Hana, hugging the girl and making her giggle.

"Hi Uncle Theo." said Kiba, reaching out a hand for him to shake.

"Kiba." he said, nodding and grasping the hand.

There was a moment while they shook hands, before they burst out laughing and pulled each other into a bone crushing hug.

"How are you my boy?" said the older man, patting Kiba's back as they parted.

"Great!" he replied, moving to hug the other woman.

"And this must be that boyfriend we've heard about." said the man, reaching out a hand.

"H-Hi, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he said hesitantly, shaking his hand.

The man smiled encouragingly. "I'm Theo Inuzuka, feel free to call me Uncle, you're part of the family after all. I can't thank you enough for saving Kiba from that gang of punks. I hear you did quite a number on them for what they did."

Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully. "It was nothing really."

"Nonsense. I'm just glad you were there to save him." said the woman, placing her arms around him lightly.

Kiba looked slightly annoyed that everyone thought he couldn't defend himself, but decided to overlook it.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as the woman stepped back. "My name is Nona, and of course you can call me Auntie if you wish. I'm pleased to meet you Naruto."

"Where is Richard?" asked Theo, looking around.

Hana pursed her lips in anger. "_Dick_ will not be coming."

The two adults looked at each other with expressions of exasperation.

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed." said Theo, running his fingers through his hair. "He isn't the most pleasant person to be around."

"Too true!" spat Kiba, anger gracing his face.

Kiba's relatives followed them into the house where an excited Ms. Inuzuka served everyone a fresh cup of steaming cocoa. Hana explained to them why Richard wasn't going to be joining the festivities, and received cries of outrage at his heinous crimes. Naruto was pleased when Hana neglected to mention the part where he himself had nearly lost control, and that it was only due to Kiba's quick intervention that he didn't.

Naruto chose then to join Kiba in entertaining his cousin, who was playing joyfully with Akamaru.

"Why does he have a cone on his head?" she asked, giggling as the pup leaped up to get the rubber fire-hydrant in her hand.

"Well, Akamaru got hurt the other day, and he has to wear this so he won't bite off the stitches and make it worse." explained Kiba in a slow tone, befitting the girls age.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked, petting the pup's head clumsily.

Kiba nodded and began to stoke him as well. "Yes, he'll be fine."

Naruto grimaced at the obvious pain behind his voice. Kiba really loved Akamaru, and he was hurt because of him. It didn't matter how many times Kiba said otherwise, he knew that if it hadn't been for him, Akamaru would be fine, and Kiba wouldn't be suffering like this.

There was a knock at the door and Ms. Inuzuka went to answer it. A few moments later she walked into the room with a man who looked to be in his mid sixties. He had the same Inuzuka trademark tribal tattoos, brown messy graying hair, and wild looking eyes. He looked like he had been a strong individual, but had, in his age, grown slightly unkempt in his style of living.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed in a husky Russian accent.

"Merry Christmas!" chimed the Inuzuka's in unison.

The man looked around the room, and, spotting Naruto, made straight for him, a purposeful look in his eyes.

"So, this must be Naruto!" he said, gazing with rapt attention.

Naruto blushed deeply as the man smiled at him and kissed both whisker marked cheeks. "Welcome to the family! Of course I heard of your heroic rescue from Tsume. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my grandson. I greatly value bravery and loyalty, I'm glad Kiba has chosen you as his mate."

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Kiba, turning crimson as the family erupted in laughter. "Stop embarrassing me!"

The old man merely laughed and clapped the two boys on the shoulder.

"Anyways, I'm pleased to meet you Naruto. My name is Boris, but you must call my Grandpa from now on as you are family!" he said, in what could be perceived as a half-threatening tone.

"Um, ok." said Naruto, being uncharacteristically overwhelmed.

Again, that word comes back to haunt him. Family, family, family… These people, they have absolutely no hesitation in accepting me into their fold. Do they really need someone like me in their family, someone who could put them in danger?

Naruto replayed the memories of the night before, he had been so angry. What was it all about? The fury that leapt up inside him was unlike any he had ever experienced. It took all he had not to lash out at Kiba when he had approached, not that he would ever tell him that. He was so confused. He loved Kiba so much, but that night when he nearly lost control, he could have hurt him. Yet, Kiba was the one who stopped him. His embrace sucked the anger and hatred from him in an instant. What is wrong with me? Why am I this way?

-

Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru made their way down the snowy concrete on their way back home from Akamaru's evening walk. The day had been eventful to say the least. It seemed the Inuzuka's could sense Naruto's distress and tried to cheer him up with games, drinks and overall partying. Naruto tried to seem as though he was having a great time, but as he strode out onto the Inuzuka's street, he realized how much more depressed all of their family activities had made him.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a hoarse whispering around the corner in the Inuzuka's driveway.

"Get out of here! If my family sees you they'll freak."

"Listen you little bitch!" responded a slurring male voice. "I want you now!"

"Rich. You're drunk, just go home. Rich … Rich! Stop touching me! Get your hand away from there!"

They ran forward and rounded the corner, the sight that met their eyes made Kiba shake with rage.

A disheveled looking Richard, hand placed firmly up Hana's skirt, bottle in the other, squinted at them through the dark.

Hana screamed and struggled to free herself from his tight embrace as Naruto saw the clear recognition in Richard's eyes.

"You! I'll kill you you little Faggot!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"You! I'll kill you you little Faggot!" exclaimed Richard, removing his hand from under Hana's skirt, and taking a few drunken steps forwards.

"Richard! Leave them alone!" screamed Hana, tugging at his arm.

"Get off me you little Bitch!" he said, shoving her away, making her fall into a snow bank on the Inuzuka's front yard.

"Damn you!" yelled Kiba, running forward.

Kiba punched Richard, hard, in the face. Richard's head cocked back slightly from the impact, but he immediately began to regain his footing.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. What should I do? Oh God, what should I do!? I can't do anything, if I do, I will lose control. I can't just do nothing though!

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" roared Richard, bringing the bottle of alcohol round, ready to strike.

Naruto's instincts kicked in and he darted forwards as the bottle descended.

'No, I won't reach him in time!'

A resounding "KRACK" echoed in the cool evening air as the bottle made contact with Kiba's head.

"NO!" cried Naruto, watching Kiba's body fling sideways from the impact.

Blood seeped from under his hair as he landed with a muffled thump in the white snow.

Richard laughed sardonically. "Serves you right you little pansy!"

Naruto, who had stopped a few meters away from Richard, trembled in rage. It was taking over again! No, I can't let this happen, I can't lose control!

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration.

'_Why not?'_ asked a rasping voice, echoing in the cavern of his head.

'Who's there?'

'_Why not lose control over this repulsive man. He just hurt your mate did he not? He isn't worth protecting!'_

'Who are you, how are you in my head?'

'_This man deserves no sympathy; I will lend you my will and my strength. We can be as one.'_

Naruto was suddenly overwhelmed with pure fury and hatred. His body convulsed as he let out a scream of agony. His head was on fire, a pain worse than he had ever felt in his life rent through his form. One thought was able to pierce the cloud of suffering, one meaning to his anguish; he had to kill Richard, if he did, the pain would go away.

Naruto took a shaky stride forwards, and opened his eyes. The usual piercing sapphire eyes were replaced by ruby slits as his face contorted in fury.

Him … him … need kill … him …

Richard took an involuntary step back as Naruto let out a low growl. "S-S-Stay away!"

Naruto stood for a moment, letting the hate flow though his veins. He stared at Richard, loathing his very existence.

He let out a snarling roar as he leaped forwards, thrusting his palm into Richards chest.

Richard screamed and coughed up blood. The cracking of ribs resonated through Naruto's palm before he removed it and struck again with his other palm.

The man fell back onto the driveway and his head hit the cold stone with a smack. Naruto didn't let up for a second. He descended on Richard's limp form, taking his fist back and mercilessly punching his face.

He hurt Kiba, he hurt me, this pain, this torture. The only way to make the hurt go away is to kill him! He must die!

The pain seared thought him again, as though someone here applying a white hot poker to his brain.

He raised his blood-drenched fist again, ready to strike once more.

Someone grabbed hold of his arm and Naruto was dimly aware of someone shouting, pleading. He couldn't let someone stop him; he had to end this suffering.

Naruto reeled his arm back, lashing out as he looked behind him at the one he was about to strike.

Kiba …

His arm hit Kiba across the face and he was hurled back from the blow.

"NO! KIBA!"

The hatred and fury left him at once, his eyes returned to their azure state, leaving Naruto shaking in the aftershock.

Kiba landed in the snow behind him, softening the otherwise dire impact.

Naruto stood up, looking at Kiba. Kiba stared back at him with wide eyes as he clutched at the side of his face, still sprawled out on the ground.

"Kiba!" yelled Naruto, taking a step forward as he reached out for him.

He moved back, fumbling slightly in his haste.

Kiba, he's … he's scared of me …

Naruto took another step forward. "Kiba, please don't be scared, it's just me, it's just …"

He crawled away again, quicker this time.

"Stay away from him!" yelled Hana, leaping in front of her brother.

"Kiba …" whispered Naruto, tears flooding his vision as he fell to his knees.

He looked at his hands. They were stained crimson with Richard's blood. He looked back at Richard.

There he lay, his face hardly recognizable, blood pooling under his beaten form.

"What have I done?" he whispered, looking back at his hands.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

He let out a loud cry as he buried his face in his arms, cringing his body into a fetal position, tears running freely down his visage.

Kiba looked at Naruto. He was scared out of his mind. But it was Naruto, how could he be scared of Naruto, the one he loved. No, the person who beat up Richard, and the one sobbing before him had been two different people. This was the real Naruto, and Naruto needed him.

Kiba pushed past Hana, who reluctantly let him pass.

"Naruto …" said Kiba hesitantly, kneeling in front of the shrunken boy.

Naruto's breathing hitched as Kiba lay a shaking hand on his shoulder. Kiba's fear evaporated in an instant.

"I'm here for you Naruto. I don't know what's happening to you, but you won't have to go through it alone. I love you Naruto, and nothing's going to change that!"

Naruto looked up, his face covered in wet lines. Kiba looked deep into his cerulean eyes and sensed the anguish behind them.

Naruto clutched Kiba's leg as he shed yet more tears. "Thank you Kiba! I love you so much! I don't know what happened. I just saw you get hurt, and I got so angry, and I began to hurt. It felt terrible, it felt … it felt like I was going to be all alone, alone for the rest of my life, the way I felt before, but worse. I lost control, something told me to … to … kill. I don't want to, I never wanted to. Please Kiba, I'm scared! I don't know what to, I don't want _It_ to get me again! _It_ filled me with terrible thoughts! I can't go through that again!"

Kiba looked down at Naruto and let tears of his own slide mournfully down his face. "Naruto, I'll never let you be alone! Everything's going to be okay! It'll all work out."

He lifted Naruto's head and rested it on his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth.

"It'll all be okay. We'll go get some help, and … and we'll …"

Kiba fell back once more, finally succumbing to the wound above his eye that had been bleeding profusely as they spoke.

"Kiba … KIBA!" yelled Naruto, shaking Kiba by the shoulders as his eyes slowly closed.

"Na-ru-to …"

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to upload what I got on this story so far to this site. I hope you like it so far!


	16. Chapter 16

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

He couldn't think straight, his mind was hazy as he tried desperately to open his eyes; it wasn't working. He could hear people speaking in loud voices, trying to assess the situation. A soft thudding was beating through his body as he listened to the sound of plastic wheels moving over cracks in the floor.

"What's his condition!?"

"Vital signs are weakening. Abrasions to the skull suggests internal hemorrhaging."

"We need to get him to surgery, stat!"

"Kiba! Is Kiba going to be ok!?"

_'Naruto?'_

"We don't know yet. Sir, we are going to have to ask you to stay here."

Someone released his hand, he hadn't known someone was holding it; it felt so natural. He grieved over the lost contact before he blacked out once again.

-

A low mournful tune entered his ears and played across his mind. The melody was fraught with a sluggish, graceful, lamenting harmony that caught him off guard. It was the saddest thing he had ever heard; laced full of regrets, loneliness, and self-pity.

He struggled to open his eyes, and they parted unwilling as heart-rending tears flooded his cloudy vision. Shaky outlines appeared before him. He blinked away the moisture and the image cleared slightly.

Naruto was sitting on a chair, crying as he breathed the woeful notes into the red and gold harmonica he held to his face. Kiba had never heard such a terribly forlorn sound.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly at him. The song's harmony was torn, a high pitch ripping the air as the instrument fell from his lips and he lunged forwards.

"Kiba! Kiba!" he cried, placing his warm hands on either side of Kiba's face.

He tried to hold out longer as the impending darkness crowded around him.

'_No, NO, NARUTO! I have to talk to him, NO!'_

It was no use; the shadows enveloped him, casting his mind into the void of utter nothingness.

-

Someone was holding his hand again. The warmth spread from his fingers and up his wrist, leaving him feeling comforted. He opened his eyes; the fog in his mind was lifting. His vision came into focus as he looked at the person griping him.

Naruto was sitting on a chair on the right side of his bed, his upper body strewn over a part of the bed as he slept, still clasping him tight. Kiba stared down at the sleeping figure; his face was blotchy and covered in wet stains, as though he had just cried himself to sleep.

Kiba shifted his head slightly, looking around the room as a dull pulsing ache shot through his brain. He was surrounded by blue curtains, inside of which lay various monitoring equipment.

'_I'm in a hospital?'_

"Kiba?" whispered a voice to his left.

He turned to see who had spoken, and was surprised he hadn't noticed his sister sitting next to him, opposite Naruto. "Hana?"

Her disheveled appearance only seemed to worsen when she gave a small smile and began to cry.

"Kiba, thank God you're awake." she said in a low voice, reaching out and brushing his cheek lightly.

"Hana, what's going on? What happened? Where's Richard?" he asked, confused over his absence.

She looked down, guilt playing across her face. "Well, you remember that Richard … attacked me, and you and Naruto tried to fend him off?"

Kiba nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, and he hit me with the bottle he was carrying. Naruto … lost control and fought him, and I tried to stop him. Then …"

"… he hit you." finished Hana, looking solemn.

"But it wasn't his fault!" said Kiba quickly. "He lost control. He needs help. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

Hana glanced up at him, anger flashing across her face. "No, I didn't. I could tell that he hadn't … meant to do it. I just told the police what Richard did, and how you and Naruto tried to help. You got hit with the bottle and Naruto beat the crap out of him."

Kiba gave a small sigh of relief; at least Naruto wouldn't be blamed for anything.

Hana stood and looked away. "I don't like the fact that Naruto is potentially unstable, but I can see how much you care for him, and how much he loves you. He has almost never left your side the entire time you've been here. Everyone in the family thinks he's a big hero again, and I can see how much it hurts him when they talk about it, he just keeps getting more and more depressed."

Kiba's gaze came back to rest on the still slumbering Naruto. The blond haired boy had been through so much, and it had been all his fault. Whatever was happening to him, this thing that took Naruto over, he would be there to help him.

He turned back to Hana. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." she said, returning to her seat.

"Three days!" cried Kiba, looking slightly alarmed.

Hana grinned. "Yes, you've been out quite a while."

Kiba mumbled something about not being so weak.

Hana laughed. "Listen, you're lucky that you didn't get brain damage the way Richard clobbered you. Speaking of which, I should go get the doctor."

Hana got up and opened the curtain slightly to let herself out, closing them behind her.

Kiba raised a hand to his throbbing head, to find several layers of gauze dressing impeding his path. His head hurt so much he hadn't even noticed it.

Kiba turned when he heard a low moan from Naruto.

Naruto was muttering in his sleep. "… Kiba, please … no … please don't leave me … no …"

A tear slid from underneath Naruto's closed eyelid and traced yet another line of moisture down his face, landing on the bed sheet below.

"Naruto …" said Kiba sadly, moving his hand to grace the boy's blond hair.

The boy shifted and brought his head up to meet Kiba's gaze.

Naruto looked serenely into Kiba's eyes for a moment, still dazed from sleep, before letting out a loud cry. "KIBA!"

Naruto sat up and embraced Kiba tenderly, his tear drenched face wetting Kiba's cheek.

"Kiba! Thank God you're awake! I've been so worried about you."

Naruto released him, kissed him lightly, and hugged him once more; as though it would never happen again.

"I'm so sorry Kiba. This is all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" Naruto sobbed into Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba sighed. "Naruto, it's not your fault at all, there is nothing to forgive."

"Of course it's my fault! I was the one who provoked Richard at the Vet's office in the first place, making Hana break up with him, and then he came back for revenge. I'm the one to blame for everything. Please don't hate me!" cried Naruto, his voice growing hysterical.

Kiba pulled away, hands still on either of the boy's shoulders as he looked into his azure eyes. "Naruto, if anyone is to blame it's Richard. Besides, I could never hate you, I love you."

"Oh Kiba!" bawled Naruto, burying his face into Kiba's chest and weeping loudly. "I love you too. You are far too good to me."

The brunet rolled his eyes and rubbed Naruto's back comfortingly. He really needed to get Naruto to stop being so dramatic about everything.

After he had calmed Naruto down slightly, Hana came back, followed by a blond haired doctor. The name tag she wore on her white coat read: Dr. Tsunade Godaime.

"Ok Mr. Inuzuka, it seems you've finally woken up." she said, looking over the monitoring equipment behind him and adjusting a knob.

"Yeah …" replied Kiba, an embraced flush creeping up his visage.

"There was some minor internal bleeding near the brain, but it was nothing serious." she said, flashing a light into either of his eyes, making him blink.

The doctor looked over his bandages. "Hmm, these will have to be changed soon."

She got out a clipboard and made a few notes.

"Now, have you experienced any memory loss, nausea, migraines?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, I've got a bid of a headache." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok …" she said, pausing to write. "Is there anything that is out of the ordinary; involuntary body movement, inexplicable pain, tingling sensations?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nope."

"Ok, you're fine for now. I'll be back later to check on your progress."

She left Kiba, Naruto and Hana alone and a small silence fell between them.

Naruto looked at Hana; he was still a bit awkward around her after what had happened. She had leapt in front of Kiba to protect him from Naruto three nights ago. Naruto couldn't blame her for not trusting him; frankly he was surprised she hadn't told the police the whole thing and have him taken away.

Hana looked back at him, and sighed. "Naruto, please stop beating yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault. I don't want my new brother to think he's some kind of outcast."

Naruto stared at her in surprise. Maybe she did trust him after all; she was still acknowledging him as part of the family, a brother. Was she right to trust him, or was he just going to put them in further danger. No, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let any of them get hurt again. She was giving him this second chance, and he wasn't going to screw it up.

"Thanks Hana." he replied, wiping away his tears. "I won't let you down."


	17. Chapter 17

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu.  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** Not Yet Beta'd

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Naruto was running down a large stone corridor, his footsteps echoing a off the cobblestone walls as he tried desperately to reach the door at the other end. It didn't seem to be coming any closer, even though he could see the torches around him whip by and the cracks in the marble floor mark his progress, he didn't appear to be moving nearer.

Suddenly the ground below him began to fall away, crumbling into a black obis of cold emptiness. He started to scream and thrust out his hand, grabbing a torch bracket, still firmly placed on the wall, but it wouldn't hold his weight. The bracket broke and he helplessly fell into the darkness, the torch still in his hand, illuminating the nothingness, only allowing himself to be lit by the flickering flames. The torch slowly began to die out as the air rushed past, casting Naruto into the ever pressing darkness, until it was only black.

He continued to fall into the void of loneliness and despair, nothing but the sound of the wind rushing past his ears to keep him company and the cold frost biting at his skin.

A feeling of warmth began to reach his face and a he started to see a light at the bottom of the obis.

A soft whisper came from his right. "Naruto …"

He turned to see Kiba, illuminated by the faint glow from beneath.

"Kiba!" he cried, trying to alter his trajectory to get closer, but it didn't work.

"Naruto …" he whispered again, reaching out for him.

Heat was now radiating from below him and he shifted his attention lower. A fiery inferno met his gaze, flames roaring upwards to scorch them. Naruto shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable burning pain, but it didn't come. Instead he heard a loud ear-piercing yell from beside him and looked over.

He and Kiba were enveloped in a massive column of fire, but Naruto couldn't feel a thing. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Kiba, his flesh slowly burning and melting off his body as he screamed at the terrible pain.

"KIBA!" cried Naruto, trying desperately to get to him.

The screaming ceased as he disappeared into thin air with a loud 'Crack!'.

"Kiba …"

A deep maniacal laughter reached his ears as he continued to stare at the spot where the man he loved had just vanished, the moisture leaking from his eyes evaporating instantly in the heat. He looked around for the source of the laughter, now getting louder as he continued to plummet.

Flames rose around him, converging on a point a few meters away from his face. They twisted and writhed until they took on a discernable form; the head of a giant fox. Naruto trembled with rage and fear as the head persisted in its devout cackling.

It abruptly stopped laughing and looked at him intently.

"Hello kit." it said, it's voice low and raspy.

Naruto looked at the creature, his mouth slightly open. "… That voice …"

The head snickered. "Do you remember yet; who you really are?"

"… What are you talking about? Who are you? What have you done to Kiba?" asked Naruto, his tone strained.

"I guess you don't remember." said the head, grinning maliciously. "I am Kyuubi, your faithful servant, here to serve and protect you as you work under those who made you what you are."

"What are you talking about? What am I? Where's Kiba!?" he yelled, glaring furiously at the fox.

"You need to remember who you are, and why you were put here." said the Kyuubi, anger lining his voice.

"Where is Kiba!?" he shouted, rage in every syllable.

The Kyuubi growled in frustration. "Forget your ties to the foolish mortal you have claimed as your mate. The time approaches when you will be ready."

There was another loud 'Crack!', and Kiba reappeared, screaming at the top of his lungs as the fires swallowed him. "Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!"

-

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up." said Kiba, gently slapping the boy's face beside him.

"KIBA!" cried Naruto, opening his eyes as he desperately reached out for the person that was no longer there.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Kiba, looking shocked.

Naruto looked around; he was back in Kiba's bedroom at the Inuzuka's home, pale moonlight filtered through the blinds covering the window. It had been a day since they left the hospital, two days since Kiba had woken from his coma. He was lying on his side on Kiba's bed, his back to the brunet. Kiba was looking over Naruto's shoulder, his face creased with worry lines, bandages still wrapped around his head.

Naruto sighed and wiped his face with the back of his hand; he was covered in cold sweat and was shivering profusely.

"Yeah, j-just a bad dream …" he said, holding Kiba's arm closer to his body.

"Okay." said Kiba, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you. Is your head feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess your 'morning after pills' have more than one use." said Kiba, recalling what the boy called his industrial strength aspirin.

"You should get back to sleep, you need rest." said Naruto, tenderly stoking Kiba's bandaged forehead.

"M'kay." he replied, nuzzling his face into the space between Naruto's shoulder and neck.

Naruto's pulse began to slow as he felt Kiba's breath grace his skin lightly. After what he had just witnessed happen to the brunet, he felt he needed tell Kiba what he meant to him, what lonely depths his heart had plunged at the sight of his demise, but at the same time, he didn't want to worry him.

"… Kiba?"

"… Yeah?"

Naruto pursed his lips, trying to find the right thing to say.

"… I love you."

Kiba moved his hand to the boy's neck and brushed away some sparse hairs, kissing the skin softly.

"… I love you too."

-

"Hey! Wake up you two!" said a bright, cheery voice.

Kiba opened his eyes and began blushing, noticing that yet again he was spooning Naruto in front of his sister.

"Hana! You don't have to come into my room to wake me up!" cried Kiba, removing his hand from around Naruto's stirring form.

Hana put on a pouting face. "Aww, but I must! You two are just too cute!"

Naruto smirked at Hana.

"What if you walked in on something you wouldn't want to see your brother doing? You know, something to do with my rear and his gear." he asked slyly.

"Eeeeeeeew, way too much info!" she said, covering her ears.

Naruto began to laugh and Kiba smiled; he was beginning to be like his old eccentric self again.

"Anyways, you two better get ready, remember, you promised you'd come shopping with me." she said sweetly.

"Arg! I don't want to!" said Kiba, flopping back down onto the bed.

She grinned at them. "Well to bad, you promised. I need someone to help me pick out some clothes, and who getter to ask then your gay brother right?"

"Look, just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I magically acquire a fashion sense." said Kiba exasperatedly.

Hana scowled at him. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Naruto. He's got a great sense of fashion!"

Kiba had to agree with this statement on some level; though his taste in clothing as a little more colorful and attention grabbing than his own, it was none-the-less stylish.

Naruto quickly got up and stood next to her. "Hehe, sure Hana, I'll make you look fabulous!"

Kiba let out an explosive sigh as the two began dancing around the room, chanting the word, "Fabulous!", over and over again.

-

A couple of hours later, Kiba, Naruto and Hana were walking up the snow covered streets of Kohana, browsing through the various shop windows. Kiba was already carrying a large amount of shopping in both arms; apparently having a head injury didn't excuse him from his duty.

Occasionally, Hana and Naruto would shriek in unison at something they spotted and rush inside to make the purchase. It was on one such occasion that he waited outside while they ran in.  
"We won't be long, just a minute or two!" said Naruto, kissing his cheek as they nearly trampled the other shoppers on their way in.

Kiba rolled his eyes and glanced down the street absentmindedly. He stared for a moment as he recognized a familiar pink haired girl chatting with a dotty looking blond.

'Oh crap …' thought Kiba as both girls spotted him and headed straight for him, evil looks on their faces.

"Hi Kiba, long time no see." said Sakura condescendingly.

"Sakura, Ino." he said, nodding in acknowledgment.

"So, where's this boyfriend I've heard about?" asked Ino, gazing around.

"In the shop with Hana." said Kiba coolly.

Sakura walked closer with a mischievous grin. "Oh, he is, is he?"

Before Kiba could do anything, she grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

Kiba pulled away, sputtering. "What the-?"

Sakura's grin grew even wider as she spotted a certain livid whiskered blond standing outside the shop door.

'Heh, now you're in for it Kiba!' she thought, watching him stomp over.

Kiba started to stammer. "Naruto, I didn't- she made me-"

"I know Kiba, I'm just going to have to ring this little bitches neck!" yelled Naruto, running at her.

Hana caught him at the back of his collar, just in time to stop his slap from connecting with her face. "Come on Naruto, she isn't worth it."

She had turned around and started back down the street when Ino spoke up. "Yeah, that's right, walk away fag hag."

Hana stopped for a moment, but continued walking.

"Pff, she's so pathetic she has that gay boy do her shopping for her."

Hana stopped again, the vain in her temple growing larger, but once more persisted in walking.

"It doesn't help that her and their whole family are as ugly as the day is long."

Hana snapped. She trudged over and stopped an inch away from their faces.

"Well, since you are no longer going out with my brother, I guess I can finally say this. I've never liked you, and you're forehead's nearly bigger than your ass, which let me tell you, is quite a _fucking_ achievement." she said, spit flying from her mouth.

She removed the glove covering her hand. "And one more thing."

In one swift movement, she smacked them both, hard across the face.

They gaped at her, clutching the hand shaped mark on their visage.

"Now get the hell out of here before I open a can of whoop ass on you Bitches!"

Both girls turned toe and ran for their lives, screaming at each other. "This is all your fault Ino-pig!" "Shut up Billboard-brow!" "Ino-pig!" "Billboard-brow!" "Ino-pig" "Billboard-brow!" "Ino-pig!" "Billboard-brow!"

Naruto and Kiba nearly fell on their asses from laughter as they watched the retreating girl's backs.

"Ha-ha-Hana! That was great!" said Naruto, whipping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Yeah, wait to go Sis!" said Kiba, still trying to control his snickering.

"Well, it'll teach those Hell Whores not to mess with me or my brothers!" replied Hana, barely concealing her own smile.

Once he had regained his composure, Naruto turned to Kiba with a wry smile. "So, Kiba. Me and Hana, well more me, was wondering how you felt about leopard spot undies?"

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!? Why would you be asking that?"

"Oh, no reason …" said Naruto, walking non-chalantly up the sidewalk.

"Naruto!" said Kiba warningly, blushing slightly as he followed him.

Hana just laughed. She could clearly see that Naruto's mood had improved a million fold since Kiba awoke, and had never really ever seen his Kiba this happy in his entire life, usually being an antisocial stick in the mud. She knew that nothing could pry these two apart, and was happy that her brother had finally found the happiness he so rightly deserved.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I've lightened it up for you all. I've also edited the description to give hints to a couple of new pairings coming up. I'm sorry this chapter took me soooooooooo long to write. But I did write a Oneshot in the mean time if you want to check it out called: Heat's A Bitch! Basically, both Naruto and Kiba are in heat. Yes, that's right, heat! LOL! Thanks for reading!  
Please review! (I don't have the energy to threaten you at the moment) ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu, KakaIru  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** Minako

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Kiba awoke as the sound of the blaring alarm clock filled his ears. He reached over to his nightstand and pushed a button to mute the noise, noticing as he did that Naruto was no longer in bed. He could hear the sound of running water and assumed that he had simply gotten up early to take a shower, a fact of which Kiba found very out of character for the blond; Naruto almost never woke up earlier than him.

He sat up and stretched, blinking his eyes blearily as the early morning sun filtered through the window and pierced his eyes. He placed a hand tenderly to the patch above his eye, covering the wound that still throbbed occasionally. Swinging his legs so his feet reached the floor, he got up, making his way towards his dresser and opened a drawer, shuffling inside the contents for something to wear.

"Kiba, it's time to get up! Remember today's the day you- OH MY GOD!"

Hana had just opened the door and shot her hand to her face with a loud cry of disgust. Kiba looked down, and, realizing the state he had slept in last night, grabbed the first thing he could from the drawer and held it in front of his naked form.

"HANA!!" cried Kiba, trying but failing miserably to cover his front with the article of clothing. "I told you not to just bust in here!"

Hana's cry of revulsion soon turned into a fit of giggles as she began pointing at the piece of clothing now barely covering his genitals. Kiba looked down and his face flushed as he saw a skimpy pair of leopard spot briefs was held in his hand.

"What's all the commotion?"

Naruto stepped into the doorframe. He was wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist, water was dripping from his spiky gold hair to the bronzed skin of his tightly clenched abdominal muscles. Kiba's eyes travelled down his body, letting them follow the smooth curves and pause at places of interest.

He spotted Hana doing the same before she turned back to Kiba and her hands covered her face once again. "EEEEEEEWWW!! KIBA! Jesus Fucking Christ!"

Kiba looked down again and his face grew even redder as he noticed his semi-erect penis was tenting the material of the scanty attire. "Damn it, Hana! Just get the hell out!"

Hana ran from the room as Kiba was mid-sentence, yelling all the while. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Naruto was holding his sides amidst a gale of laughter as Kiba faced him, the blush covering his face almost completely masking the tribal tattoos on his cheeks. "Naruto! Why did you buy this – this …"

Naruto lost his grip on the towel around his waist, still laughing up a storm.

'Sure, he loses the towel when Hana isn't around to see,' thought Kiba, licking his lips at the sight of Naruto's now completely disrobed figure.

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the hand and flung him inside the room before shutting the door and locking it. He turned to Naruto who was sprawled naked on the bed, an indignant look on his face.

"What was that for, I could have-" he began to say, but was interrupted by Kiba pressing his lips forcefully to his own.

Naruto's features registered shock for a moment before he smiled into the kiss and let his hands thread through the teen's auburn locks. Naruto's tongue darted into Kiba's mouth and the brunet sucked on it playfully, lacing his own fingers into the other boy's tresses, deepening their kiss zealously.

Naruto broke for air. Despite his previous enthusiasm, he looked a little unsure. "Kiba, I don't think we should do this. We might be heard."

"Just try to keep quiet. I know that it'll be hard and all, with me being the sex-god that I am, but I'm sure you'll manage." Kiba replied slyly, crushing their lips together once again.

Naruto pulled away once more. "But your head still hurts, I still don't-"

"Oh, shut up. I'll be fine." said Kiba exasperatedly, kissing him feverishly.

Kiba let his hand glide over the smooth skin on the side of Naruto's torso, over his hips and up his leg, hugging it closer to his body as Naruto let out a sigh of satisfaction.

The brunet fumbled blindly in the bag on the floor, still preoccupied with Naruto's tongue, and extracted a bottle. He flipped open the cap and separated from Naruto's face to pour the substance on his hands and rub them together. Reaching down, he placed both hands on his erection and stroked the lube into his skin, using the remainder to tease Naruto's hole.

Naruto threw his head back and let out a stifled moan as Kiba let his finger slide up and down over his entrance. Kiba kissed down the blond's newly exposed neck as he pushed the digit in, rubbing the boy's prostate with practiced accuracy. Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Kiba pressed forwards and licked the shell of Naruto's ear. "It's hard not to yell, isn't it? I guess it's only going to get harder."

Naruto's breathing hitched as Kiba removed his finger and immediately felt Kiba's shaft against his hole.

"Are you ready?" asked Kiba, his voice dripping with anticipation.

The blond nodded quickly, accidentally hitting his chin on Kiba's shoulder in the process.

"Good."

Kiba thrust in, making Naruto bite harder on his lip, drawing a small amount of blood as he tried desperately to keep quiet. "Mmm-Kiba …"

Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him up, sitting on his feet as he brought the blond to rest on his lap. He moved his hands to Naruto's shoulder blades as the boy began to shift his ass up and down over Kiba's erection, his cock rubbing over his lover's navel. They both moaned deeply and Kiba started to reapply his mouth to the blond's collar.

Naruto's pace increased as Kiba nipped and sucked at the skin on his neck, receiving mewls of satisfaction from the various pleasures being inflicted upon him. Kiba began groaning into Naruto's flesh, the blond on his lap biting his tongue to quell the cries of ecstasy each new thrust pushed him to scream.

Naruto suppressed a howl as he came between his and Kiba's stomachs, coating their abdomen with the white fluid as he continued to ride Kiba's cock, drawing more silent groans before he too climaxed, spilling his seed deep inside the blond's ass.

Kiba fell backwards, his legs slipping out from underneath him and splaying away from his hips, Naruto joining his descent.

Kiba looked up at his blond headed boyfriend affectionately, combing away the hair that masked his face, and stared into his azure eyes. Naruto beamed at him and pecked him on the lips.

"C'mon, after we eat we've got to catch the bus," said Naruto, looking reluctant to move.

Kiba smiled and embraced him tightly. "Okay."

-

"You're going to miss the bus!" said Hana as the whole Inuzuka family plus Naruto ran to the entrance of the station.

"Molly, hurry up sweetie," said Nona, encouraging the small girl as they jogged at the back of the procession.

They all tore through the station and out the back doors to the bays where the coaches were parked.

Kiba noticed with a sigh of relief that the bus hadn't left yet, and the driver seemed to be helping an elderly couple load their baggage into the side compartment.

"Okay Kiba dear, you do good in school and come back soon," said Mrs. Inuzuka, kissing him on the forehead and giving him a brief hug.

"I will."

"You too Naruto," she said, extending the same kiss and hug to the blond.

Naruto smiled gently and hugged her back. "Of course."

They broke and Mrs. Inuzuka wiped away tears that were pooling at her eyes.

Hana stepped up and placed a hand on each of their heads, ruffling their hair, looking as though she might start balling at any second. "I'll miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too Hana," said Naruto, emotion clear in his voice.

Hana's lips trembled violently and her voice cracked. "But I'll miss you more."

Kiba rolled his eyes as the two burst out in tears and hugged each other, receiving looks of adoration from the rest of the family.

Kiba looked down as he heard a small yipping.

"I'll miss you too Akamaru," he said, picking up the pup gently in his arms and petting him softly.

Akamaru scraped the cone he wore on his owners face as he licked over a tribal tattoo fondly.

A warning whistle rang out over the station and they all jumped.

"We've got to go!" said Kiba, handing Akamaru to his mother with one last pat.

Kiba and Naruto gave everyone one last hug and ran to the bus, depositing their luggage in the side compartment as they went.

They sprinted to their seats and opened a window, waiving emphatically to the Inuzuka clan. The bus began rolling out of the station and they yelled their last goodbyes.

Grandpa Boris' deep Russian voice could be heard over them all. "Kiba, be good to your mate and do well by the Inuzuka name."

Kiba smacked his forehead and Naruto laughed, still waiving as they rounded the corner until they were out of sight.

Naruto closed the window and sat back down, glancing over at the brunet. He smiled as he noticed that Kiba still had something of a flush on his face. Kiba might be embarrassed about his family, but Naruto thought they were perfect. Kiba had given him something that he never had in his entire life, something that he only used to dream about as he lay at night in drafty homeless shelters, something that he always thought he didn't deserve; a place to call home.

Naruto leaned over and placed his head on Kiba's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "I love you, Kiba."

The Inuzuka grinned at him and stroked his hair soothingly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took me SO much longer than usual. Been busy ... and lazy, XD. Please review, they keep me breathing! X3


	19. Chapter 19

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu, KakaIru  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Naruto waited as Kiba pushed the key into the lock and turned, hearing a small 'click' in response. He swung the door open to reveal their dorm room, lit dimly by the moonlight streaming through the window, and the alarm clock, who's digits read 9:37pm as it cast long lines of ruby radiance over the walls.

Kiba took up their bags and brought them in, placing them just inside the door.

He turned to the exhausted looking Naruto and smiled widely.

"Allow me." he said garishly, approaching Naruto.

Naruto chuckled slightly as Kiba bent down and picked him up, carrying him bridal-style over the threshold, kicking the door closed behind him.

Kiba applied his lips to Naruto's hungrily, staggering towards the bed and depositing him onto the mattress. The brunet descended upon him, placing hands on either side of Naruto's head as he deepened their kiss passionately.

Naruto had just started to undo the buttons on Kiba's shirt when they heard a rapping at the door.

"Ignore it." whispered Kiba, fiddling blindly with the catch on Naruto's belt.

Naruto glanced for a moment at the door, but looked back and continued removing Kiba's shirt.

There was another, louder knocking at the entrance. "Naruto? Kiba? I just saw you get back. Are you already asleep?"

"It's Hinata!" whispered Naruto, gazing at the door again.

Kiba looked impatient. "I don't care. Let her think we're asleep."

"We can't do that to her!" said Naruto pointedly.

Kiba sighed. "Fine."

Naruto smiled at him fondly.

"Just a minute Hinata!" called Naruto, giving the Inuzuka one last kiss before they got off the bed.

Naruto strode towards to door and opened it, revealing his bashful black-haired friend. "Hey, Hina!"

She looked up into his face and blushed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything …" she said, her face growing redder as she noticed Kiba buttoning his shirt.

"Oh no, it was nothing." lied Naruto, stepping back to let the girl in.

She walked passed Naruto and took a seat at Kiba's desk. Naruto closed the door and took a seat beside Kiba on his bed.

Hinata looked at the pair. "I had a pretty boring Christmas, how 'bout you? I bet your family loved Naruto!"

Kiba looked at her with a slight frown, trying to find a good way to address her question. "… It was an … eventful holiday…"

Kiba gave Hinata a brief summary of the events proceeding their last encounter; the confrontation with Richard at dinner, Akamaru getting hit by a car, their fight in the Vet's clinic, their third altercation on Christmas eve leading Kiba to be left in a coma for three days. Naruto flinched slightly when Kiba neglected to mention _It_ taking over. He also told her about Sakura's weak attempt to split Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata's mouth slowly dropped further and further as the story was told, a mix of emotions crossing her face as each new development was enlighten upon. By the time Kiba finished giving his account of the happenings in their absence, Hinata's jaw was nearly at the floor.

"Naruto – but Richard – and poor Akamaru – and that whore – and you guys –" she stuttered, trying to take in all of the occurrences.

Naruto and Kiba waited patiently while Hinata absorbed the information.

"And you didn't think to call me once!" she said, giving both boys a good cuff to the head, making them reel back.

"Ouch! Hinata, I never really thought about it, we were kinda preoccupied." said Naruto, trying to look at Hinata's face, which was now directed at the ground.

Kiba placed a hand on Hinata's quivering shoulder. "I'm sorry Hina …"

Hinata looked back up, tears flooding her vision. "… it's not fair …"

Before they could do anything, Hinata grabbed them by the neck and placed her face into their shoulders, crying profusely. "It's not fair that these things always happen to you guys! You two deserve to be happy!"

Kiba and Naruto both let out identical sighs of exasperation and began rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's ok, Hinata." said Kiba, stroking her hair. "I love Naruto, and I'm not going to let anything come between us."

Hinata's breathing hitched slightly and she pulled her face, still trembling, from between their shoulders; she hadn't yet heard them use the 'L word' before.

"Oh, Hinata," said Naruto, tugging a suitcase towards him, opening it, and shuffling in its contents. "Me and Kiba picked something up for you."

Kiba stared in some puzzlement as Naruto turned back to them and presented Hinata with a gift-wrapped box. "Happy belated Christmas!"

"Oh, you guys!" she cried, wiping away further tears as she accepted the box and began carefully tearing off the wrapping paper.

She let out a gasp as she pulled out a gold necklace. Hanging from the chain was a gold bear, holding a small heart shaped clock in front of its body.

"It's beautiful!" she said, undoing the clasp and drawing it over her neck.

Hinata examined the piece in the full-length mirror hanging beside Naruto's bed.

Naruto looked at her reflection. "Well, you got us those gorgeous pendants and we felt so guilty for not getting you anything."

He nudged Kiba with his foot and made a nod towards Hinata.

"… Oh ah, yeah! Very guilty." agreed Kiba at their apparent gift to Hinata.

"Well thanks you guys!" she said, turning and embracing them both.

Naruto laughed. "It's only fair that we get you something too."

"You're so thoughtful. Well, I better let you to get back to … sleep." she said, her face reddening slightly.

"Ok Hinata." said Naruto, getting up to escort her to the door. "You get some good sleep too."

She opened the door and stepped out. "I will. Good night you two."

"G'night." replied Kiba and Naruto in unison.

Naruto closed the door behind her and turned back to the room to find Kiba an inch away from him, devilish grin in place.

"Now, where were we?" asked Kiba, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist to draw him closer.

Naruto chuckled and pressed his back against the door as Kiba attacked his neck with a barrage of nips and kisses. He shuffled a hand down the front of the blond's pants, taking pleasure in teasing him by rubbing the pubic area above his growing erection.

They were interrupted by another loud rapping at the entrance.

"Damn it!" said Kiba as Naruto looked at him meaningfully.

Kiba extracted his hand from Naruto's pants and let go of his waist, allowing Naruto to turn around.

He pulled open the door to reveal a boy around their own age. He had raven hair, violently courted in a pudding-bowl haircut, his eye's were black and heavily embossed by his large, bushy eyebrows. He wore what looked like a green tracksuit, and held a large stack of papers in his hands.

"Hello my fellow students! I am Rock Lee!" he said energetically, thrusting out a hand for them to shake.

"Oh yeah, he's the kid who's always discussing things with the philosophy teacher after class; Professor Gai." said Kiba, taking his hand.

Lee grinned widely and shook both of their hands "Yes, Professor Gai is an insightful thinker and free spirit! He can certainly teach us all more about the springtime of youth!"

"Oh, Bushy-brows!" said Naruto, rolling his eyes as recollections of the lively, young closet-case came to him.

"Of course I know who you two are! You have been the talk of the school quite a few times! You are a great inspiration!" he said, nodding knowingly.

Kiba looked slightly uncomfortable and shifted a bit uneasily.

Naruto spoke up, noticing Kiba's discomfort. "Umm, can we help you with anything?"

"As a matter of fact, you could be an enormous help!" he said, wagging his finger importantly. "I would like to invite you to be the guests of honor at our first ever Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual Alliance meeting."

'Looks like he's not a closet-case anymore …' thought Naruto, accepting a flier that Lee handed him.

It was lavishly decorated with a colorful border and a rainbow-flag water-print. He read the mission statement briefly, just enough to understand that it was a club for anyone who wasn't straight to come, share their stories, voice concerns, and help raise awareness about intolerance. Meetings were being held once a month starting the day after next and further meetings and outings may be planned.

He finished reading and noted the authorizing curly signature of the head of the school, Mrs. Defren. Kiba, who had been reading over his shoulder, blanched slightly; he never did well in crowds, especially as the center of attention.

"So can I count on your attendance?" asked Lee.

Naruto knew that Kiba didn't want to go, and wouldn't force him to. "Umm… I don't think so, but we do sup-"

"No, it's ok. We'll go." said Kiba, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto glanced up into his face; he was still a little pale. "Are you sure?"

Kiba nodded solemnly. "Yes. We have to support them, particularly after what we've been through."

"That's great!" exclaimed Lee, giving them the thumbs-up and flashing them a 1000watt smile.

Kiba turned and walked back in the dorm without another word, leaving Naruto standing at the door.

"Um, thanks. So 8:30pm, the day after tomorrow in room 145. We'll see you then." said Naruto, waving the raven farewell before shutting the door. Naruto had enough time to see his happy grin turn into a dejected half-smile at their swift departure.

Naruto turned back to the room and spotted Kiba, lying on his bed, facing the wall. Naruto decided to try and cheer Kiba up and walked towards the bed.

"So… Shall we start where we left off?" he asked, lying down behind him and kissing down his shoulder.

"… Can we just … be together?" asked Kiba, his voice sounding weaker than usual.

"Oh … Of course Kiba; I understand."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and brought him closer, nuzzling his face into the brunet's neck so his cheek brushed soothingly over his skin.

Naruto recognized Kiba's clear conflict; being the talk of the school brought nothing but hurt to him, the injuries he had suffered after the school had learned of his sexual orientation paid tribute to that, yet he knew it was probably them and their struggle that was the motivation for the faction. He would also have to deal with being a large focus of the group as one of the 'guests of honor', and his antisocial tendencies wouldn't allow him to deal with a situation like that without reprieve.

Putting all that aside, Naruto found himself proud of the auburn haired boy before him; he not only agreed to help these people, but put away his fear and anxiety over the situation to do it.

Naruto leaned forwards and pecked Kiba on the cheek. "I'm here for you Kiba."

Kiba tightened his hold on the blond's hands.

"Thanks Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this chapter's gross lack of timing; I've been busy/lazy XD Anyway, you may want to watch for a couple new stories I may be staring soon, all of which are KibaNaru :) Comments are appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu, KakaIru  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Kiba followed Naruto through the double doors into the bustling cafeteria beyond, busy with the usual morning breakfast rush. They both got their food and glanced around for a place to sit. Hinata waved enthusiastically from across the room and gestured to the empty bench opposite her. Naruto and Kiba returned her warm smile as they took their seat, looking over their food keenly.

"So, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but there have been quite a few occurrences in the school during your absence." she whispered.

"Like what?" asked Naruto through a mouthful of ramen, seeming vaguely interested; Hinata often regaled them with the schools latest gossip.

"Well, you know that guy who always wears eye-shadow, he looks sorta like an Emo, kinda glares at people all the time?"

"Oh, the raccoon kid. What's his name … Gaara!"

"That's the one." she replied, nodding as she leaned in conspiratorially. "Well apparently he's gay, and his boyfriend of sorts got angry at him because he didn't want to go to some alliance meeting or something that he was organizing. They had a huge shouting match in the cafeteria and the whole school found out he was gay. After that someone tried to jump his boyfriend and Gaara beat the crap out of them."

Kiba and Naruto were listening now with rapt attention as Hinata continued.

"After that, they seemed to have patched things up. The boyfriend, some weird kid with big eyebrows that has been putting together this alliance meeting, apparently got quite a few people to agree to go to this thing."

"Bushy-brows and Raccoon-face!? Now there's an odd couple …" mused Naruto, skewing a piece of pork on the end of his chopsticks and shoving it in his mouth.

"He came to our place last night, after you left." said Kiba. "Wants us to be his guests of honor."

"… Oh." said Hinata, pursing her lips. She looked as though she were deliberating whether to tell them something or not.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, tilting his head slightly.

She shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I've got to go meet up with some friends, I'll see you later."

Hinata got up and left the table with a short wave to which the pair responded by waving back. Kiba pondered her reluctance to tell them what was on her mind until Naruto suggested they go to the mall and restock on school supplies for the next day.

After an eventful trip to the mall; Naruto had gotten the hem of his shirt caught in the escalator railing and the manager had to shut it down for 15 minutes to get him unstuck, they spent an anticlimactic late afternoon in their dorm room watching movies on Kiba's laptop and eating popcorn from the machine in the common room.

Naruto suggested they watch a few romantic classics while Kiba said he'd prefer if they watched some horror flicks. They struck a compromise and their night was filled with sappy lovers and chainsaw wielding zombies, an odd mixture that they found strangely appealing, perhaps they were just wishing that the victims of the said chainsaw wielding zombies happened to be the adoring couples from films past.

Their evening wound down with the viewing of one of Naruto's personal favorites: Casablanca. Kiba rolled his eyes animatedly as Naruto mouthed every word of the film without fault. Kiba had a hard time believing that it was considered the most romantic movie classic of all time; he found it a rather asinine and overall boring experience. He sighed and put his arm comfortingly around the blond as his eyes filled with tears at the final scene. The main character was telling the woman he loved to board a plane and be with another man, and that if she stayed, she would be in danger from the Nazis.

Naruto stretched out a hand dramatically and held an imaginary chin in his fingers.

"Now now … Here's looking at you kid." he said, his voice weak.

The woman on the screen, tears welling under her eyes, turned and headed for the plane. She got in and it took off, leaving the man she truly loved on the ground. The picture ended with the man narrowly avoiding discovery for smuggling the two out of the country and the monitor darkened at credits rolled over the display.

"I love that movie!" said Naruto, wiping the moister building up on his cheeks with the back of his hands.

Kiba got up from the couch after shutting off the computer, stretching as he let out a low moan.

"I'm hitting the sack." he announced, waddling with rigid muscles to his cot.

"Unless you have other ideas…" he added in a sly voice as he made sure to climb as seductively as he could into his bed.

Naruto frowned at him. "Nah, we've got a big day ahead tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

He walked over to his own bed, grinning as he saw Kiba's overly pouty expression and large puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, that cutesy stuff isn't going to work with me tonight; I've just had a day full of sappy stories … and demonic beings from other realms …"

They both laughed as Naruto extinguished his lamp, throwing the room into darkness.

The next morning, Kiba and Naruto, forgetting to set their alarm clock, rushed to the first class of the day, abstaining from eating breakfast lest they be further behind. They opened the door to Professor Hatake's period one English, and let out a sigh of relief as they noticed that the teacher was not yet in and the students were still talking amongst themselves. They took their usual seats next to each other and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

Professor Kakashi Hatake was well known for his tardiness, there was a common joke amongst the students and teachers that they would expect an English teacher to be more "punctual". But more known than his poor attendance was his lecherous tendencies; he was often seen with the latest issue of Make Out Paradise and flirting ostentatiously with the other teachers, of either gender. None of the students mentioned anything about it in front of him for fear of invoking the teacher's wrath.

The white haired man finally walked into the class five minutes later and a hush fell over the students as he began to write their assignment on the board.

He turned to the class and gestured extravagantly around the room. "I hope you all had a good Winter Holiday. Today we will start where we left off before the break. Please open your books to page 567 and read the section on dialects of Old English."

There was a shuffling of papers as the students opened their books to the appropriate page and the professor walked around to the front of his desk and sat on it. He crossed his legs and pulled out a tattered copy of Make Out Paradise, raising it to his face in order to read it for the umpteenth time.

Kiba had just turned to the instructed page when the classroom door burst open and a tall man with long brown hair, pulled back in a pony-tail and a scar across the bridge of his nose walked in. He didn't look very pleased.

"Can I have a word with you Professor Hatake?" he asked, almost every syllable dripping with venom.

The white-haired man got up and strode towards him. "Sure, what is it Iruka-bear?"

The brunet teacher flushed and glared at the giggling students. He turned his back on the class and brought Kakashi with him, whispering in a horse tones that Kiba and Naruto couldn't hear from their position at the back of the room.

Iruka crossed his arms and turned his head away indignantly. Kakashi put his arm on his back and said something in his ear that made him look back, blushing. Iruka pointed a finger at him and murmured something else inaudible, to which the Hatake put up his hands defensively, talking back with pleading eyes.

Kiba held his ribs to keep from laughing as Naruto bit his finger to stop his own sniggering; the display was quite entertaining. It concluded when Iruka stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to the class. "Ok people. Show's over. Return to your assigned reading."

The class obeyed with a slight moan of discontent and set their eyes back to the books before them.

After the last class of the day, Kiba joined Naruto in their dorm room before heading down to the cafeteria for dinner. They ate with Hinata and Kiba again questioned her about her thoughts at breakfast, but she once more told them that is was nothing.

Once they were done their supper, Kiba and Naruto played video games against each other on their laptops until eight o'clock, when Naruto announced that they should leave for the meeting.

When Kiba paled and stood, Naruto threw him a worried glance. "You don't have to go if you don't want to …"

"No, we're going. We have to. I can't be doing this all the time."

Naruto nodded and held out hand, smiling warmly. Kiba took it, returning the smile as he wove his fingers with Naruto's.

Naruto placed a chase kiss on the brunet's cheek before opening the door and making their way to the alliance meeting.

Naruto knocked at the door of room 145 and waited for a response. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Lee, a glimmering smile in place that would put a Christmas tree to shame.

"Ah, please, come in. Help yourself to some of the refreshments. You're the first to arrive." he informed them, stepping back as they walked through the door.

Naruto glanced around the room and shuttered slightly. The room looked exactly like those he visited when attending his Drug-users Anonymous assemblies. There was about twenty chairs, all gathered in a circle facing inwards. One of the seats was occupied by a glowering boy with red hair and dark circles under his eyes; Gaara.

Kiba strode purposefully forward and took a seat at the circle. Naruto, after pausing at the table of snacks, sat next to him, handing him a cup of punch.

"Here, drink. You don't look so good."

Kiba mumbled a thank you and took the cup, sipping once.

Naruto looked back at the other occupant of the circle and flinched when he found that the read-head was glaring at him.

Naruto looked away awkwardly and Lee caught his gaze as he took a seat next the brooding figure.

He smiled at them and crossed his legs. "We're just waiting for the others to arrive."

At that moment there was another knock at the door and Lee sprang to his feet, racing for the door.

Naruto looked over to see who the newcomer was, and immediately regretted doing so.

Sasuke Uchiha walked in, smirking haughtily as he surveyed the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again that this took a while. If anyone would like to be added to the subscription list, where they will receive an e-mail notification of new chapters, please send me a message at saying so.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu, KakaIru  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes traveled to Naruto, then to Kiba, his smirk widening.

"Naruto, I didn't think you'd be here." said Sasuke, his voice high and innocent, yet somehow full of condescension.

Naruto stood up, and all the eyes in the room where drawn to his angered features. But before he could utter expletive of offence, another boy walked in behind Sasuke and interrupted him.

"Oh, Naruto is here? Now is the perfect time Sasuke." said the newcomer, his face and voice void of any detectable emotion.

The boy was around Naruto's height, his skin was pale, even paler than Sasuke's ashen features. His short black hair matched the colour of his rather skimpy clothing; a tight pair of jeans and an equally taut tank top.

The boy turned to the pair and smiled at them, a heavy, fake smile that looked unpracticed.

Sasuke faced the boy. "But Sai, I thought you said-"

"You can do it now since you are both here." replied Sai, his tone and demeanour once more being apathetic.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto again, his visage had changed from pompous and arrogant to resigned and irritated. Naruto eyed him suspiciously as he walked forward slightly.

Kiba rose from his chair and stood beside Naruto looking wary.

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from them and bowed his head, muttering something incoherent.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, his speech irate.

Lee stood looking panicky. "Now, now. Let's just please-"

"I said I'm sorry!"

A piercing silence filled the room as they took in what Sasuke had just said, and their jaws hit the floor.

"Please forgive me for any trouble I might have caused for you and your boyfriend …" mumbled Sasuke, his gaze still on the ground.

Sai glanced over at their open-mouthed expressions and gave a mirthless laugh.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" he asked, his robotic tone twisting into some form of humour.

They all quickly shut their mouths, looking embarrassed.

"Are you happy now?" asked Sasuke, turning to Sai.

"Yes, very pleased indeed." replied Sai, his countenance remaining unchanged.

The two newcomers took seats beside one another and looked round at the still stunned assemblage, even Gaara had a look of surprise cracking his stoic features.

Naruto didn't know exactly how to take this recent development; Uchiha pride forbade Sasuke from ever verbalizing an articulation of regret, never mind seeking redemption. He looked at the new boy, wondering what powers of persuasion he must possess to provoke a response from Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Kiba, his fists were clenched and his jaw was set. Naruto deduced from his posture that he didn't trust his apology as far as he could throw him, a notion he'd dearly love to test, and suspected a two-faced significance to his admission of guilt. He couldn't say he was convinced either, but saw no other option but to play along.

Naruto sat back down, pulling Kiba's arm to make him do the same. Kiba parked himself beside Naruto and glanced at him questioningly. The blond gave him a reassuring nod and patted his hand, trying to convey that it was alright. Kiba looked slightly placated and faced the inside of the circle once again.

Lee was still standing, looking cagey as he gazed at each party, anticipating a fight to break out. Gaara took him by the forearm and guided him down to his seat. Lee tried to calm himself by breathing slowly, and a gleaming smile returned to his face.

"Well, this meeting already seems to have solved a few problems." said Lee, glancing at each of them.

Kiba and Naruto remained silent. Sasuke grunted, and Sai gave another pseudo-smile.

There was another knock and Lee rushed over to answer it. Pulling back the door, he revealed two teachers, and at once, Kiba understood the confrontation he had observed in his English class earlier that day.

"Ah, our two members of staff have arrived for the meeting." said Lee, motioning them in.

Professor Hatake and Professor Umino walked passed him into the meeting room, Kakashi looking cheery, and Iruka looking extremely heated.

"Hello everyone." said Kakashi, waving joviantly.

The group muttered a greeting while Iruka glared at his back.

'If looks could kill …' thought Kiba, watching the two take a seat.

They all waited over the next ten minutes while a small trickle of students entered the room. Kiba recognized a few of them, there was Shikamaru, one of the only students in the school he considered more intelligent then himself, Choji, a rather burly fellow that he knew was quite good natured, Tenten, a butch girl who enjoyed picking fights, and Tamari, or the girl with the silver tongue as some people called her. The rest of the students he had only seen in passing on the way to his various classes.

There was a buzz of chatter as they killed time until the meeting started. Kiba was rather surprised at the turn out; he hadn't known there were that many differently sexually oriented students at the school, never-mind that many who would be brave enough to endure the intense scrutiny of the rest of the school.

Lee cleared his throat to call the meeting to order and the attendants hushed as they took their seats.

Lee stood and addressed the students brightly. "I'm glad so many of you could make our meeting today. I'm sure many of you have been worrying about the subjugation that you may need to bear by being present at this gathering. It is the purpose of these meetings to address these issues and meet them head on."

Kakashi clapped and whistled.

Lee smiled and inclined his head in Kakashi's direction. "Thank you. As I was saying, there is a great many tribulations threatening our community. Being educated in a hostile environment can cause irreversible damage to one's psychological development, never-mind the physical bullying some of us have already faced."

He paused again, nodding at Naruto and Kiba, and looking meaningfully at Gaara who remained stoic.

"Our first order of business is to get to know the community we are trying to protect. We'll go around the circle, introduce yourself and give a brief description of your first experience in the non-heterosexual world."

There was a disgruntled muttering from the assemblage but Lee continued. "Now, now. You can pass if you'd like. I'll go first. My name is Rock Lee, my first experience in the non-heterosexual world was when I first met my boyfriend Gaara!"

Lee gestured towards the red-head, who glared at the circle, as though daring them to laugh. None of them did.

The energetic boy sat down and nodded to Kakashi, who was sitting next to him.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I'm Professor Kakashi Hatake. My first experience would have to be back in high school when I kissed Billy Mathews under the bleachers at our last football game of the season."

Iruka gave a loud huff, crossed his arms and turned his head away from Kakashi.

The white haired teacher sighed. "It's your turn Iruka."

"Pass!" he replied harshly.

Kakashi laughed. "Come on, you can tell them Iruka-bear. I went to-"

Iruka pressed his hand to Kakashi's mouth, blushing fiercely. "Shut up, Kakashi!"

Kakashi muttered something incoherent from behind Iruka's hand.

"Not a word!" said Iruka threateningly.

Kakashi gave another sigh and leaned back in his chair, beaten.

They continued around the circle, and Naruto paid little attention, that is until they reached Sai. The pale boy smiled and explained that Sasuke was his first boyfriend and that a book told him that homosexual relationships can be a good experience in a person's life.

Naruto nearly snorted as the boy continued to explain in a monotonous voice how he was "benefiting greatly from the experience". He wondered vaguely how Sasuke could even have a relationship with someone who had the emotional scope of a rock.

When it came to Sasuke, he muttered some lie about a guy in his old school named "Bob"; Naruto was actually his first boyfriend, but he must have been trying to avoid a fight, honouring his recent accord to end hostilities.

Naruto watched Kiba warily, and with each person who gave their name and story, he got steadily paler. The blond took his hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kiba looked over and smiled appreciatively, but still appeared anxious.

When it came to Naruto, he too gave a false tale of his first experience, which none in the circle truly believed as they all knew what had happened between he and Sasuke, but didn't challenge it.

Naruto turned to the brunet, and was surprised to see a determined gleam in his eye that wasn't there before.

In truth, Kiba had been panicking a second before. His palms were sweaty and the apprehension was almost enough to eat him alive. Kiba looked back on why he was at this meeting, the significance of the cause he was here for and his resolution was set. People didn't deserve to be treated like they are different, like scum, because they liked the same sex and he needed to convince these people that they needed to continue attending these meetings and not just ignore who they were.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. All the eyes in the room looked avidly at his clammy face, and his resolution wavered for a moment, but was fortified by the pressure he felt on his hand as Naruto grasped it once more.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Some people's faces changed from interested to confused; they could clearly sense his discomfort.

Kiba made an effort to look more at ease as he continued. "My first experience in the non-heterosexual world was with my boyfriend Naruto. We have faced many things at this school due to our relationship, and many difficulties that none should have to face. If these meetings can help prevent attacks such as those we have suffered happening to other people, then I full heartedly support this group and its message."

"Here, here!" said Kakashi, shoving his fist into the air.

A few people followed his example and cried out. "Here, here!"

Kiba smiled and Naruto beamed at him.

The rest of the group gave their names and stories and the remainder of the meeting was devoted to discussing issues they have had to deal with at the school due to their sexuality. Once the meeting was adjourned, everyone was invited to stay, talk, and enjoy the snacks at the back of the room.

There was a loud buzz of chatter, and many people approached Lee to congratulate him on the success of the gathering. Naruto and Kiba had just done so when Gaara came up to them.

"May I have a word, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto eyes widened in surprise; it was the first time he had spoken the entire meeting.

"Umm … sure."

"In private?" he asked, looking pointedly at Kiba.

Naruto nodded and gave Kiba a short kiss on the cheek before following Gaara out the door. Kiba's eyes pursued Naruto out of the door before returning to a philosophy discussion with Lee.

Naruto ambled outside the door in the deserted hallway, looking at Gaara, who had his back to him.

"So what did you want?" he asked tentatively.

Gaara remained silent and Naruto began to feel tense.

"… do you remember yet?" whispered the red-head."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Gaara spun on the spot and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. He glared into Naruto's eyes, looking angered and desperate.

"Do you remember yet?!" he asked again, his voice was shaky and searching.

"What are you talking about? Remember what?" said Naruto, feeling scared now.

Gaara gave him a smirk that sent shivers up his spine; that smile was even less natural than Sai's, and extremely chilling.

"And they always said you were the best … I guess we all greatly exaggerated."

Naruto tried to free himself from Gaara's steely grip unsuccessfully. "W-what are you talking about?!"

Gaara chuckled lowly. "What they did to us was despicable, but it is our job now. The slumbering stage is over, he will reveal himself."

"What? Who will reveal himself?" he asked, struggling to loosen the red-head's clutch on his upper arm.

Gaara laughed again and brought his face closer so that he could whisper in Naruto's ear.

"The Kyuubi of course, Chief."

* * *

**A/N:** OMG!! It's been over a month since I updated this! So sorry! I'm going to try and make a new chapter for one of my stories every week or so. Anyway, next chapter is going to freak you all out. XD

Commet's are appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu, KakaIru  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** abnegation218

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Naruto, mouth slightly ajar, continued to stare at the redhead. After several long moments, Naruto finally chose to break the stunned silence.

"... H-how do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Gaara paused for a moment, the grin on his face spreading.

"So ... he has shown himself ... and yet you still don't remember ..." he said, trailing off into thought.

Naruto suddenly became aware of the hands gripping his shoulders, as they were tightening their clutch.

"L-let go of me!" said Naruto, trying again unsuccessfully to get free.

Gaara let fourth a guttural laugh, throwing his head back in crazed mirth. Naruto felt fear stabbing at his stomach as the laugher became more maniacal and the grip tensed further.

The blond could feel something, a sensation as though something with less substance was moving through his head, fogging his brain.

Naruto sensed 'It' again, a low growl echoing in the cavern of his mind, and his dread increased tenfold.

'He's in your head, just like me.' said a low, rasping voice in his skull.

'No! Go away! I won't let you take over again!'

'I may not have a choice Kit. He poses a threat. Even if he's on our side.'

'I'm not on your side! GO AWAY!'

'I can't do that ...'

"NO!" Naruto cried.

He could feel the fiery pain spreading through his body, winding its way around his bones and setting them aflame. His mind clouded over, his instincts telling him what he should do.

'KILL!'

'NO, I won't!'

Naruto desperately fought back against the elastic confines of the fog blocking higher thought. The pain was unbearable, like his skeleton was a million degrees hotter and the flesh around it was being seared. He knew he couldn't let it win, couldn't let it take over. But it was like trying to keep smoke in one place using only your hands. It seeped through the cracks of his defence, slipping in, gaining power over his thoughts, influencing his reason.

"NO!" he yelled again, feudally wrestling with the toxic manipulation.

There was no use, there was no hope, the pain and haze took him ...

"Naruto?!"

The voice reverberated in his ear, a familiar voice, a distant memory, long ago ...

"Naruto!"

The voice was more insistent, jogging his recollections. It was someone who used to be close to him ... someone he needed ... someone he loved ... What was his name?

The oppressive mass tightened around his brain, trying to strangle the thought.

What was his name ... Ki ... Kissa? No, that's not it ... Ki ... Kiba? ... Kiba! His boyfriend, the only thing that mattered to him! He couldn't let himself hurt Kiba again! He wouldn't!

The single thought broke through the oppressive mist like a beam of light, parting the pain and primitive impulses. The stormy sky of his thoughts became clear as day in an instant, and the pain left his quivering body. The subjugation receded so quickly that the shock made him jump.

Once again he was staring at Gaara, but Gaara was looking past him and was no-longer holding his arms.

"Is everything ok, Naruto? I heard you yelling?" asked a voice behind him.

Naruto turned and his eyes met Kiba's.

He thought he saw a flicker of fear in the brunet's face, but blinked and it was gone.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a difference of opinion." said Gaara, patting Naruto on the shoulder and smiling, rather creepily, as he passed him.

Kiba's gaze followed the read-head while he turned into the room where the rest of the assembly still socialized.

Kiba looked back to face Naruto and noticed that he was trembling.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" he asked, rushing forwards.

"I'm fine." replied Naruto. "Just a little cold."

Kiba removed his overcoat quickly and draped it over Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto smiled softly and pecked Kiba on the cheek.

"Let's go back to our room." said Naruto. "The meeting's over anyway."

Kiba nodded and they headed up the hallway, a concerned look on his face; for a moment there, he thought he saw a ruby glint in those sapphire eyes.

-

Naruto lay on his bed and continued staring at a tessellated area of roof that had been the subject of his eyes' attention for the past half hour. His mind however was still reeling at the sudden confrontation with Gaara.

How had Gaara known about the Kyuubi, and what did the Kyuubi mean by "He's in your head ..."? More importantly, why had Gaara been acting as though they knew each other, as though they had worked together? The Kyuubi too said that he was on their side, but what side was that? What the Hell was going on?! He certainly didn't consider himself on the Kyuubi's side.

Kiba shot another worried glance at Naruto from his desk at which we worked; Naruto had barely said two words since they had gotten back from the meeting.

Deciding that his homework was less important than Naruto's current mood, Kiba closed the lid on his laptop and got up from his chair.

Naruto felt Kiba's weight shifting the mattress as he lay beside him. When Naruto maintained his gaze on the ceiling, the brunet wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him closer.

"What's the matter Naruto?" he asked concernedly.

Naruto started, as though noticing Kiba for the first time. "Oh, it's nothing ..."

Kiba gave an unbelieving sigh.

"Really, it's nothing." he insisted, rolling on top of his boyfriend and kissing him lightly.

Naruto wanted to do something to put the brunet's mind at ease, plus doing something purely physical would distract him from lingering any further on the never ending questions that kept popping in his head.

Kiba deepened their kiss hungrily; apparently his desire was stronger than his concern. It had been, after all, nearly five days without sex, a drought that had left both boys parched and in passionate need.

Naruto slipped his hand up Kiba's shirt, letting it slide over the muscled plains of his boyfriend's abdomen and chest, taking a nipple between his fingers as he kissed zealously. Kiba moaned into his mouth as his blond counterpart began to gyrate his hips, grinding their stiffening shafts against one-another through the jeans that covered their legs.

Kiba brought his fingers under the hem of Naruto's shirt, removing the offending article while the Naruto did the same to him, gliding his hands over the sun-kissed flesh. Kiba's breathing became more shallow and gruff as he watched Naruto slowly trail his lips down Kiba's chest and stomach, biting and nipping in desire.

The blond began pulling at the belt on Kiba's pants, unbuckling the catch and removing the denim apparel, throwing it to the floor.

Kiba was now only in his boxers, a rather large erection tenting the cotton fabric, dipping up and down to the rhythm of Kiba's excited breathing. After letting his gaze loiter on Kiba's body for a few more seconds, Naruto lowered his head to Kiba's underwear, opening the flap and releasing his cock from its cloth confines.

The brunet's penis throbbed with need as Naruto grabbed the base and gave it a deliberate stroke. Kiba groaned while clutching the sheets below him, it felt like so long to him that any contact was akin to an orgasm in-itself.

"You're so hard." said Naruto, his voice husky, pumping his cock once more.

"Ohhh ... So good!" was Kiba's whimpered reply, drool adorning the side of his mouth.

Naruto applied his tongue to the head of the shaft, licking around the crown. Kiba all but cried out, clutching the sheets tighter in his hands. Naruto stared up into Kiba's lust darkened eyes as he opened his mouth and descended on the weeping cock.

Kiba did cry out this time, bringing his hands to Naruto's hair and pushing lightly, trying to get more of himself in the wet heat. Naruto smiled around his cock, descending all the way down and up again.

Kiba watched the mop of blond hair as it bobbed over his penis, involuntary moans escaping his lips. Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose and the mixture of scents, sweat and hormones being secreted by Kiba's skin, made him all the more horny.

Naruto removed his mouth from his boyfriends cock and received a grunt of disapproval in return. He chuckled slyly as he removed his pants and undergarments, and crawled seductively up Kiba's from.

When Naruto was face to face with Kiba, he gave a lustful growl and locked lips with the brunet once again. Kiba forced the boys face into his own with one hand, and trailed sensually down the boy's body with the other. Once he reached the blond's butt, he slipped a finger in-between the inviting cheeks and began toying with his hole.

"Mmnn! Kiba!" mewled Naruto, braking their kiss and wearing an expression of deep pleasure.

It was Kiba's turn to chuckle, forcing his finger further still into the blond. Naruto groaned, placing his head at Kiba's shoulder and biting to keep from being too loud.

Kiba's fingers retracted from Naruto's ass as he made to position himself over Kiba's cock. The brunet's head began penetrating Naruto's hole and both let loose gasps of pleasure. Slowly but purposefully, Naruto's ass descended on the Inuzuka's dick, drawing moans and heated grunts from both teens.

Naruto began bouncing his ass on Kiba's lap, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he started stroking his dick. Kiba grabbed the blond's hips, helping him accelerate his movements up and down over his cock as he thrust forcefully upwards.

"Oh, Kiba! Faster!" howled Naruto, quickening his motions.

Kiba obliged as best he could, bucking his ass into and off the springy bed, plunging deeper into Naruto's tight hole. Their shallow breathing became more erratic, their grunts and groans more intense and animalistic.

Naruto let out a guttural cry, arching his back as Kiba's cock was speared into his ass, jerking himself harder and came excessively onto the brunet's chest. Kiba came a few seconds later, driving his cock up, emptying his full load into the blond, his eyes closed tight as his orgasm ruptured through his shuddering form, sending every nerve ending into pure ecstasy.

Kiba let his ass fall back onto the mattress, Naruto collapsing onto Kiba's seed-covered chest, both panting heavily.

"Wow!" Kiba managed to choke out in-between laboured breaths.

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto, his head resting languidly on Kiba's shoulder.

The boys lay there and steadied their breathing, both relishing in the afterglow of their rapturous orgasms. Kiba wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to remove the dribble adorning the side of his lips. Naruto couldn't believe how magnified his pleasure had been. One thing was sure; they were going to give this abstinence thing a shot more often.

-

Naruto stared blankly at his physics textbook, the complex formulas combining different forms of quantum and string-theories, which usually were not a problem, refused to make a comprehensible notion in his brain.

Despite their 'physical activities', Naruto still found himself unable to forget about his altercation with Gaara. The questions floating through his mind rebuffed any attempt to steer them towards his homework, resulting in total lack of desire to continue.

Naruto glanced at Kiba, who was at his own desk, typing out a long essay on the conjecture of inherent evil. He watched in slight amusement as the brunet scrutinised the screen, furrowing his eyebrows while rereading a line he had written. Growling in dissatisfaction, Kiba furiously tapped the backspace button on the keyboard, deleting the offending text.

Naruto's mind relaxed and cleared of thought as he watched his roommate, all the uncertainties and worries disappeared and were instead replaced with pleasing considerations, such as; 'He's so cute when he's frustrated.' and 'We should get an apartment together.'

Kiba sighed, rubbing his temples and looked over to Naruto. Naruto continued to stare fondly at him from across the room.

"What?" asked Kiba, feeling his face warm.

Naruto smiled tenderly. "Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

Kiba looked slightly confused. "Why are you thinking about that?"

"I don't know. Whenever I'm around you I feel safe and that I can rely on you. I'm always happy when I'm with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you ..." he replied, beaming at the brunet.

Kiba smiled lightly and extended his hand over to Naruto. Naruto got up and took his hand. Kiba pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist from behind, placing his head at Naruto's shoulder and kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I feel the same way ..." said Kiba, rubbing his face affectionately against Naruto's.

Naruto sat in his warm embrace, feeling any remaining worries about the Kyuubi disperse and his heart swell with the love he felt for Kiba until he felt it might burst. Naruto leaned back into Kiba's reassuring chest and lost himself in the moment, his mind filled with only the thought of spending his life in Kiba's company, and eternity after that.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, once more I wasn't able to get in contact with my usual beta, so I apologies. Anyway, I did tell you that there was going to be something mind-blowing in this chapter, but I kinda ran out of space there at the end, so it'll be in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!

Comments are appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

**Lonely Faces (aka - Roommates)**

* * *

This is my second story about KibaNaru. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read my first story, The Fox and the Hound - Love, Sex and Heartbreak, I strongly recommend that you do. This story takes place in an alternate universe where only the characters are the same. Personalities, places and relationships have been altered. At this stage it is rated (NC-17).  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains some adult material and is not suitable for people under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba is at his first year of university. His gay roommate, Naruto, challenges him at every turn in all aspects of life. KibaNaru some SasuNaru, LeeGaa, SaiSasu, KakaIru  
**Genre:** KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, WAFF  
**Beta:** None

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki looked out, the wilderness scenery sweeping past the car window as he sat in the back seat of the blue Sedan, the sun flickering through the forest's thick canopy to prick his bright azure spheres. He blinked serenely as the light burned at the back of his eyes and turned to the front of the car where is father manoeuvred the vehicle through the winding back-roads with practised easy.

His medium length spiky blond hair danced gently in the wind flowing through the semi-rolled down window. He sighed quietly as he looked behind him at his son in the back seat, seeming slightly peaceful as he breathed in the cool forest air.

"So, are you excited to see were daddy works?" asked his father, smiling kindly at him.

Naruto nodded emphatically.

"Mhmm. You never lets me know anything about werk." said the boy excitedly, clasping his hands between his thighs and swinging his legs up and down reflexively.

"Well, Dad's in a bit of a bind right now, so there's no way around it." said the man, looking back at the road, slightly worried.

His face went serious as he glanced at his son in the rear-view mirror.

"You know you aren't allowed to tell anyone about what goes on here. It's very important. Even your mother can't know."

"I knows daddy. Even doe Mommy is worries about what you do, I'ms is not allowed to tell anyone." said Naruto, putting his hand clumsily over his chest and raising his other in the air.

His father gave a small chuckle. "I know; your mother does worry quite a bit. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Naruto continued to sway his legs impatiently over the edge of the seat, hitting the back of his heals on the cushioning below.

"When is we going to be ther'. We been driving fer HOURS." said the boy, putting particular emphasis on the last word.

The man issued another chuckle.

"We'll be there shortly, Naruto. You can see the building in the distance." he replied amusedly, pointing through the windshield at a small group of huddled structures in the distance.

Naruto face broke into a wide smile as he gave a small hoot of excitement, crawling enthusiastically over to the window to get a better look, his seat-belt tightening around his shoulder as he did so.

The boy watched avidly as the buildings grew nearer and nearer. The forest gave way to well-kept sprawling lawns and many trimmed and shaped hedges. As the road drew closer the front, Naruto was better able to distinguish the complex, twisting architecture of the buildings; it was more of a piece of art than anything else.

The car slowed to a stop as his father pulled into one of the parking spaces near the entrance, the Sedan's lights spilling over the concrete walkway in the pale morning glow before extinguishing sharply.

His father pulled the keys out of the ignition as the car's engine died out, and put them in his pocket while he turned to his son. "Well this is it, ma' boy."

Naruto gave another broad smile and removed his seat-belt inelegantly before shifting to the door. His father laughed lightly and exited the car, stepping out onto the paved parkway and moving to the back to let his son out.

The boy hopped down from the car and landed on his feet awkwardly, stumbling a little so that his dad had to reach out his hand to the boy's chest to prevent him from falling over.

Naruto gave an embraced half smile of appreciation and ran to the curb to jump up eagerly. His father went to the back of the car and retrieved a white lab coat from the trunk. He pulled it over his dress shirt, buttoning up a few pins before straightening the Identification card hanging from a clip on his pocket and heading to where Naruto keenly waited. He smiled at the toddler and motioned for him to follow as he walked steadily to the front door.

Two tall men in green camouflage uniforms stood sentry on either side of the sliding glass entryway. They were both armed with heavy looking guns that they carried under one arm, pointing upwards.

The men watched them as they approached and saluted in unison when they were about a meter away.

"Dr. Namikaze, Sir!" they said in tandem, saluting ostentatiously.

Naruto released a small giggle and the two men looked down at him in mild surprise.

"Private Morris, Private Tack." replied his father, nodding to each of them in turn.

"This is my son, Naruto." he said, inclining his head with a smile to the diminutive boy beside him. "His school was cancelled today due to some arson incident, and I got an urgent page. My wife is away at her parent's house and nobody is available to look after him, so I had to bring him in. I hope you understand."

He flashed them a glittering smile as they looked at one another.

"I'm sorry sir, but members of the general public are not allowed to enter the building. It violates the non-disclosure agreement." said Private Morris, a regretful frown on his face.

"He's only a boy of 6, and anyway, we won't be going into any of the labs today, we're merely going to go to my office." he said, a pleading edge to his voice.

"I don't know ..." replied the man, scratching his chin pensively.

"C'mon Jim, cut him some slack." said the Private Tack, nudging him lightly in the side with the butt of his rifle. "Remember the time he caught us sleeping out back and brought us some coffee? Besides, he's right, it's just a kid, and he's in a tight spot right now."

Private Morris issued a short sigh.

"Ok, ok then. Just don't tell the boss I let you do this." he said, side stepping so that he revealed a wall mounted card slot near the doors.

Minato walked forwards and removed the identification card from the clip on his pocket, and inserted it into the receptacle. The red light to the left of the device flashed twice before turning a solid green and issuing a low buzzing noise as the doors slid open.

He slipped the card back in its clip and waved at the guards as he walked in, Naruto on his heels.

"Thanks boys, I'll remember this!" he said pleasantly as the doors closed behind him.

Naruto looked around at his new surroundings. The walls were a perfect white, there didn't seem to be a blemish on them. The floors were marble, white like the walls, with black spidery cracks running along it's surface. A desk was a few meters in front of them, also white, with a computer and an empty chair behind it. The place seemed overly sterile, much like a hospital.

Naruto followed his father past the desk and down a hallway that seemed to mirror the building's overall sense of colour and cleanliness. The harsh white walls seemed to burn his eyes slightly, and he tried to keep staring at his father's back as they continued to walk down several corridors.

Minato stopped suddenly as they reached a door, and, not expecting the abrupt halt, Naruto crashed animatedly into the back of his legs. His father looked back with an amused grin.

"Owie!" said Naruto, rubbing his head gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry son." replied Minato, bending over to pull Naruto up into his arms and kissing his forehead lightly.

"All better?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Mhmm." said Naruto, smiling brightly.

Minato returned the smile and hugged his son to his chest with one arm as he placed a key into the knob and opened the door.

The office had a great deal more character than the rest of the building Naruto had seen so far. The writing table and floor were littered with bits of crumpled paper, the filing cabinets overflowed with a plethora of folders and documents, the desk was besieged with an assortment on knickknacks and pictures.

Minato put his son down on the brown shaggy carpet as he stepped in and strode over to the desk, pulling the chair out and taking a seat. He took one of the knickknacks from off his desk; a fuzzy poseable fox, and handed it to Naruto to play with.

The boy smiled brightly at his father before plopping himself down on the cushy rug and delving into the world of his vast imagination, making the fox into a misunderstood demon that terrorized the nearby villagers for their prejudice and hate.

Minato smirked at the boy and turned back to his desk. He reached over to the polished black phone, pressing a button on the phone's pad as he lifted the receiver to his ear.

A ringing filled his ear as he waited for the recipient to pick up. The sound ceased as a heated male, slightly serpentine voice now bellowed into the other end.

"It's about time you got here Namikaze! I did tell you it was urgent, didn't I!?" shouted the voice, making Minato pull the earpiece away from his head slightly as he cringed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm here now aren't I?" he replied in a somewhat placating tone. "Now what's all the commotion about?"

"I have to speak with you immediately! The phones aren't safe; I'm coming to your office!" replied the voice, before abruptly slamming the phone down.

A buzzing emanated from the receiver as Minato replaced it on the hook, an exasperated expression sagging his visage.

"That guy ... he's always so paranoid and melodramatic." he sighed, wheeling his chair back to face his son, who was now making violent howling noises as he marched the fox across the carpeting.

"What are you doing son?" he asked, his passively amused smile back in place.

Naruto looked up from the the little figurine with an expression like he was going to relay the accounts of a grand adventure.

"These villagers were being mean to dis fox and now fox is getting his revenge with his fire-breath!" said Naruto, bouncing his rear off the floor in excited impatience. "The villagers are not nice and the daemon fox needs to teach 'em a lesson!"

Minato frowned slightly. "Well, that's not very nice of the fox either; an eye for and eye leaves the whole world blind."

Naruto tilted his head in mild confusion.

"It means that two wrongs don't make a right." said Minato, patting the boy's head and beaming gently.

At that moment, the door burst open and a man in a white lab coat rushed through. The man was tall and lanky, he had snowy-white skin and jet-black shoulder length hair that hung around his sallow, angular face in straight curtains.

Minato made to get up from his seat when the man darted across the room and grabbed him by the collar.

"MINATO! Is there something you do not understand about the word URGENT!?" the man hissed, glaring daggers into his face.

"Calm down, Orochimaru!" replied Minato, removing the man's hands from his person and standing. "You would call a broken nail urgent so how should I tell when you actually mean it?"

"Minato, this is no time for jesting! We have a serious problem!" said Orochimaru, threading his fingers through is hair aggressively and pacing the length of the room, his face looking stressed and fearful.

"What is the problem?" asked Minato finally, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"It's Experiment number 754 of the Jinchuuriki project!" he replied, gesturing emphatically as his eyes grew wide and terrified.

Minato's face went serious at once and his arms fell to his sides. "Experiment 754!? What about it? Was it a success!?"

Orochimaru shook his head frantically, his spitting voice cracking slightly. "No, it was a failure, a complete and utter failure! Minato ... we've lost another one!"

Minato stood at rigid attention, his face draining of colour.

"No ..." he whispered.

"Yes!" cried Orochimaru. "You know what they said would happen if our next round of testing did not yield results. They're going to shut us down! They're not going to want evidence of having sullied their hands in this kind of research! They'll kill us!"

His face was panicked and a light sheen of sweat coated his pale skin.

"They aren't going to kill us." said Minato, patronizingly.

"This is the Military we are talking about! There is nothing they won't do and can't get away with!" he said desperately, seeming to cower at the mere thought.

Minato seemed to be slightly shaken and rubbed his forehead pensively. "I told you we should not have gone through with live human trials yet ..."

Orochimaru turned indignantly towards him, speaking lividly. "All the research pointed to the fact that it would work, the only problem was that they didn't approve it's testing on younger subjects. The Bijou serum needs to be administered at an early stage so that it can have the maximum effect on the developing brain!"

"That's completely immoral, of-course they didn't approve it! You can't just go around turning children into super-soldiers!" said Minato, all grace leaving his features.

"They would have given us the green light on administering it to younger subjects if you hadn't stepped in and told them that my theory was just a theory and 'held little water'!" yelled Orochimaru, continuing to pace, half furiously, half skittishly, across the room.

"Daddy. Can I have some water?" asked Naruto, who had until now been sitting quietly beside Minato's desk, watching the two men's flagrant display.

"Not now Naruto." he replied patiently, running his fingers through his hair.

Orochimaru seemed startled for a moment as he looked down at the boy, noticing him for the first time.

"Is that your son? What is he doing here?" asked Orochimaru perplexedly.

"The school was closed and I had nobody to take him." he replied, turning to his desk and looking through some papers distractedly.

Orochimaru's eyes widened for a second as the fear seemed to leave his face slightly.

"How old is he?" he asked, tilting his head to examine the boy curiously.

Minato continued searching his desk and drawers for a document. "He just turned six last month."

"I see ..." said Orochimaru, the words forming a slow, ominous hiss as he bent down, using his fingers to pry open the boy's eyes further and peered into them intrusively.

"... he's everything I thought he'd be ..." he mumbled to himself, surveying the boy in-front of him as though he were a cut of particularly prime, lean meat.

Minato turned back to Orochimaru, registering the look on his face and guessing what Orochimaru was planning.

"Don't even think about using my son for the experiment!" he roared, pulling Orochimaru away from Naruto by the back of his coat.

The raven fought free from the blond's grip and turned to him angrily. "It's the only way Minato! He'll be killed anyway when they find out! Along with you and your wife!"

"No, I'll never let you use my son!" he said, placing himself in-front of the boy.

"Then you leave me no choice ..." hissed Orochimaru, dangerously.

He made a quick movement towards his pocket and extracted a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

He brought the syringe down on the man's neck as Minato put up his arms as a shield. It was too late; Orochimaru's hand passed between his arms before they closed together and plunged the sharp needle into his jugular.

Orochimaru pressed hard, down on the plunger and injected the concoction into Minato's blood-stream.

"Daddy!" cried Naruto, his eyes watering as Orochimaru backed away, leaving the needle where he punctured the skin.

Minato stumbled into his desk, blood pitter-pattering onto the polished wood surface as the syringe quivering gruesomely out of his neck, and collapsed over it.

"Naruto ..." said his father weakly, turning his head to face the boy, his visage drawing paler by the second. "... Run Naruto, get out of here ..."

"DADDY!" yelled Naruto, rushing towards his father.

"I don't think so." said Orochimaru amusedly, grabbing the boy around the waist and stowing him under one arm.

Naruto began flailing and screaming loudly, but the man's cold, thin grip was deceptively tight.

"DADDY!! DADDY!!!" he shrieked, struggling desperately in the direction of his father, his legs kicking uselessly above the ground as Orochimaru carried him towards the door.

"Your daddy can't help you now boy ..." he said, exiting the office.

Naruto got one last fleeting glimpse of his father, doubled over his own desk, his eyes fading into unconsciousness, before the massive door slammed closed behind them.

"Let me go! I want my daddy!!!" bellowed Naruto, punching every part of the man's back he could reach.

"Calm down you insolent little brat!" he hissed, carrying the blond boy through several hallways.

"NO, NO! I want my daddy!" Naruto shouted again, giving Orochimaru a particularly hard elbow to the kidney.

The raven's face twitched slightly in pain, but he continued his march down the corridors. "You should feel lucky you pestilent little whelp! You're going to be the first successful Jinchuuriki, a marvel of human ingenuity. You'll be just like your favourite super hero."

"I don't wanna! I just want my daddy!" cried Naruto, tears spilling down his face.

"Well that's not your decision!" said Orochimaru.

They stopped at an imposing looking heavy metal door at the end of a hallway. Orochimaru took his identification card from his pocket and popped it into the slot beside the entrance. It buzzed loudly as the door slid open and he stepped though, Naruto still screaming and flailing under his arm.

The room was large and sterile looking with a high roof. Lining the walls was a vast array of machines and devices for surgical procedures and biological testing. The wall across the room had a shining silvery table with three inlayed glass containers filled with a sickly green fluid and complicated looking brass metal piping protruding out. Along another wall stood a large wooden desk with several monitors flicking through what seemed to be many live camera feeds from throughout the building. The room was fairly dark and gloomy, the security displays casting long lines of eerie luminescence over the lurid dispensary.

Orochimaru strode into the lab, Naruto struggling to get free from his unyielding clutch. He approached a large steal examination table with thick, black, polyester restraints in the centre of the room and deposited the small boy onto it.

Naruto sat up and tried to make a bid for freedom but Orochimaru's forearm caught him in the chest and shoved him back down, knocking the wind out of him as his head bounced off the hard slab.

"I want my daddy!" Naruto shrieked again, struggling feudally.

"Yes, yes, I know." he replied, adjusting the buckles for the boy's smaller stature and strapping him down.

After he had finished chastising Naruto's arms and legs, Orochimaru made his way to one of the chrome desks, on which stood a tray with a various medical equipment.

He let his ghostly fingers trail lazily over several utensils and instruments before stopping on a considerably large hypodermic needle. The needle was made mostly of metal with two large hoops on either side of the clean glass syringe for fingers.

He lifted the hypodermic from it's dish and carried it over to the table with the large containers of green liquid. Placing the needle in a small receptacle on the side, the syringe filled with the emerald serum as Orochimaru smiled sinisterly through the murky fluid at Naruto, who was still fighting his binds and sniffing noisily.

"Let me go!" shouted Naruto, trying to look stubborn as the tears continued to streak down his face.

"Now, now. Just take your injection like a big boy." he replied banefully, removing the needle as it finished filling and bringing the tip in front of his eye.

Orochimaru squirted a small amount out and onto the floor to be sure that no air bubbles were trapped within and approached the table.

There was a ominously menacing look on his face as he drew nearer, the needle held upright in his hand, and Naruto pulled himself as far away from him as his restraints would let him, no longer crying but trembling in fear.

There was an abrupt shrieking alarm behind them that echoed and reverberated off the cavernous walls, making Orochimaru stop in his tracks and turn rapidly to towards the monitors on the wooden desk.

"What now!?" he squawked, his eyes narrowing.

Faded lines streaked down the old cathode ray screen as he saw several men in camouflage uniforms storm the door at the front of the building.

Orochimaru's pale sallow skin seemed to draw even paler.

"Damn! I have to do this quickly!" he said, pressing a button near one of the monitors so that the shrieking alarm dimmed to a whining tone.

"The effects with a younger subject should be far more accelerated; results should be evident almost immediately. They'll have to recognize that my research is valid!" he said, trying madly to convince himself.

Orochimaru rushed back to the table and Naruto tried again in vain to get away from him.

"It's useless boy!" he said, prepping his arm for injection.

"NO! Please! I don't wanna!" yelled Naruto, new tears pouring down his face as he tried furiously to pull his arm from the strap holding it down.

"You're going to feel a small prick ..." said Orochimaru in a voice of forced calm as he tried to restrict the boys movements and place the needle, poised above his flexing skin. "... Then a tremendous amount of pain!"

Orochimaru jabbed the tip of the hypodermic needle deep into his flesh and drove down on the syringe.

Naruto shouted and struggled wildly against his braces as every last drop of the serum was injected into him.

Orochimaru ripped out the needle and stepped back, watching his new subject avidly like a toddler igniting ants with a magnifying glass for the first time, a sadistic smile playing across his features.

Naruto began to convulse and shake violently as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His buckles stretched, his back arching off the table as he screamed louder than he had ever creamed before, an ear splitting screech that filled the room with the excruciating pain now burning it's way across Naruto's entire form. His body bounced up and down on the thick slab, shaking his head back and forth as he let out guttural screams of torture.

The frenzied reaction lasted for about thirty seconds before he stopped suddenly, his stiff twisting body going slowly limp and dropping to the cold steal table beneath him.

Orochimaru's pleased expression quickly soured.

"No! That's not right! It should have worked!" he said frantically, running back towards the examination table and bringing his fists together to hammer several times on the boy's chest.

Naruto's sagging form bounced feebly with each strike.

"Wake up damn you!" he said, continuing to pound his hands into the boy's rib-cage. "Wake up you fucking brat! You are not going to ruin me!"

At that moment, the door behind him slid open and ten heavily armed soldiers clad in thick dark camouflage entered the room, their fasces obscured by bulky helmets with visors and their large rifles pointed directly at Orochimaru.

"Step back from the boy!" shouted one of the soldiers as they closed in on him.

"I said wake up damn you!!" shouted Orochimaru again, beating his fist relentlessly into Naruto's upper-body.

The man who had shouted stepped forwards and rammed the butt of his rifle into the base of Orochimaru's skull. His furious face went strangely blank and he fell instantly to the floor in a crumpled heap.

One of the men went back to the door way and shouted into the hall. "General, sir. All clear."

A tall burley man came into view of the doorway and entered the room. He was dressed in a smart green army uniform and his hair was cropped to exact regulations. Pinned to his lapel was several stripes giving evidence to his experience at many assignments, and on each shoulder gleamed three shining stars.

The man looked around to asses the situation.

"Is this ?" he asked, his deep voice full of commanding authority.

"Yes sir, here's his I.D." said one of the soldiers, ripping the tag off the unconcious man's coat lab coat and handing it to the general.

"I see ..." he said, reading over the Identification.

"What's the boy's condition?" he snapped suddenly, looking directly at Naruto, who was still laying completely still on the slab.

One of the men rushed forwards immediately and put two fingers to Naruto's neck to test for a pulse.

He shook his head.

"That's a shame ..." said the general, his deep voice going slightly gruff as he looked away.

"Wait! I feel something!" said the man, his fingers still on the boy's neck. "It's week, but it's getting stronger ... fast!"

Another one of the men stepped forwards to feel Naruto's pulse. "Yeah! I feel it too! It's getting real strong! And his body temperature is-"

Naruto began to twitch suddenly, ever growing tremors rattled through his body as the men stepped back.

"What's wrong with him!?" asked the man to the general's right.

Naruto's eyes flew open to reveal deep crimson slits as he let out a rasping snarl. He sat up and ripped off the restraints as though they were nothing more than mere paper weights, the sharp inch-long black claws now protruding from his fingers gleaming sinisterly in the light spilling over him from the monitors.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

The men began backing away, a few of them raising their rifles. Naruto growled deeply at the back of his throat, and leapt off the table, speeding through the air in a blur to sink his claws through the and straight into the closest man's Kevlar vest. Blood gushed from the wound and spattered Naruto's face as he snarled again, using his feet to ram into the man's stomach and flip backwards onto the examination table.

"KILL IT!" one of the soldiers shouted fearfully.

The men began opening fire with their rifles, spitting bullets in Naruto's direction.

Naruto was gone in a flash, a blond, black and crimson blur skittering across various surfaces in the lab, dodging the bullets that tried to follow him clumsily and sending equipment flying.

"Hold your fire!" boomed the deep voice of the general.

The shooting died down, the blond, black and crimson blur slowed and skidded to a halt in a corner of the room. Naruto's crimson eyes surveyed them wearily as he held a hunched, defencive stance, growling warningly.

"Well ... it seems 's Bijuu formula does work ..." said the general, approaching the feral boy carefully.

"Sir!" said one of the men, warning him to keep his distance.

The general nodded in the man's direction, indication that he knew the danger. He took a few more steps closer and Naruto's growl became slightly louder and his body more tensed.

The general stopped his progression and crouched down so that he was on the same level as Naruto.

"My name is General Saft." he said,smiling kindly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"It's ok son, we're not going to hurt you." said the general encouragingly. "No, no. You're far too valuable to do that ... You're coming with me son ..."

-

"Remember ..." said the deep rasping voice, echoing as though in a large cave. "You must remember where you came from, what you are ... what your purpose is ..."

"Where am I ... ?" asked Naruto, his consciousness seemingly suspended in a void of nothingness, unable to take on a physical form and experience his senses, the images that had just played out fresh on his mind, where-ever that was ...

"Kit, soon is the time of your awakening! You must stop suppressing it!" said the Kyuubi, anger edging his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about! That never happened!"

Though, even as he thought it, it felt like that wasn't entirely true ... it had all seemed so real, if he had a body, he was sure he'd be crying.

"Kit, this isn't a choice, you have your orders!"

"No! I don't know what you are talking about! I don't remember that! It makes no sense! Just go away! Go away!"

-

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he squinted slightly at the rays of white light pricking through his eye-lids. He rubbed his face and groaned as he sat up, feeling a comforter slide down his bare chest and to his waist-line.

Opening his eyes wider, he found that he was back in his dorm room, the intimate mix of his and Kiba's odours filling his nose and putting his nerves at ease.

He looked around at his familiar surroundings. The afternoon sun poured though the open window as the calm spring wind rustled back the blue, cloth drapes. He glanced over to a corner of the room where the couch that he and Kiba often shared stood, and where his loving boyfriend sat now, flipping through some papers in the black, canvas book-bag at his feet, wearing his usual type of clothing; a pair of torn blue jeans with a band t-shirt, and seeming pleasant about something.

Naruto shifted his weight to the edge of the bed and Kiba looked up at the noise, noticing that he was now awake.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, did I wake you?" he asked, stowing his bag to the side of the couch and getting to his feet. "You looked so adorably peaceful and I just didn't want to wake you."

"No, it's ok." said Naruto, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and noticing that he was completely naked.

He didn't seem to care much at the moment and stretched his arms luxuriously behind his back.

"I was probably snoring anyway ..." yawned Naruto, dropping his arms beside him lazily.

Kiba laughed brightly. "It's part of what made you so cute looking."

Naruto glowered at him and Kiba chuckled again.

"See, Adorable!"

The blond huffed loudly and draped the blanket from his bed around him; Kiba wasn't getting a free show after that.

"Aww, are you sulking?" asked Kiba, walking up behind Naruto as he hobbled over to the dresser and wrapping his arms around the blond's midsection.

Kiba buried his face into the gap between the blanket and the back of Naruto's neck. His nose grazed through Naruto's soft, golden hair and he inhaled the boy's intoxicating sent deeply, smiling contentedly and nuzzling into the gap further. Naruto giggled slightly as he struggled to put on his underwear beneath Kiba's warm embrace.

There was a sharp knocking at the door and Kiba let out an disappointed sigh.

"I'll get it." said Kiba, removing his arms reluctantly from around Naruto's waist as he began to pull on a pair of tight, faded black jeans. Kiba strode towards the door and turned the brass knob.

Framed in the doorway was a tall, lean man with medium length spiky blond hair. The large bags under his eyes made his face look drawn and the ruptured blood-vessels on his nose payed tribute to years of drinking. Though the man's face portrayed him an alcoholic, his clothing painted a different picture. He wore a crisp, black pinstripe suit, complete with a tie and polished black boots, making him look slightly bizarre.

"Umm, hello." said the man, his voice surprisingly smooth. "May I speak with Naruto?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Who are you?"

The man gave a startlingly charming smile.

"My Name is Minato Namikaze; I'm Naruto's father."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it has been a heck of a long time since I've updated this story. I'm sorry for the long wait, but at least it was a big chapter (my longest yet). Anyway, I'm not looking forwards to writing the nest part ... I'm going to be quite the emotional wreck, personal experience taking a part to make writing better and all ... I'm going to try and make another chapter within the next couple days,but don't hold me to it.

Hope you're all well


End file.
